Fixing Myself
by PinguinMyope
Summary: Addison fait patie de la jeunesse dorée new yorkaise. Elle a tout pour elle... Mais elle se doit de quitter la grosse pomme pour recommencer une toute nouvelle vie à Seattle, où elle se rend compte de nombreuses choses sur elle-même...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:**_ Fixing Myself_

**Auteur:**_ PinguinMyope._

**FanDom:** _Grey's Anatomy (Époque lycéenne.)_

**Pairing:** _Plusieurs._

**Rating:** _M._

**Relation:**_ Plusieurs._

**Disclaimer:** _Les personnages sont le fruit de l'imagination de Shonda Rhimes, l'histoire est le fruit de la mienne._

**Résumé:**_ Addison, fille habituée au côté luxurieux de New York, arrive dans un lycée de Seattle en cours d'année. Elle y découvrira pas mal de choses. Je ne mat pas le pairing car sinon, ça vous spoile la fin..!_

**Note:** _Les titre des chapitres sont des titres de chansons écoutées lors de l'écriture du dit chapitre._

CHAPITRE I :

_Tears And Rain._

Premier jour dans un nouveau lycée. Obligée de traverser les États Unis d'Est en Ouest pour le nouveau boulot de ma mère. Houra. Je déambule dans les couloirs agités par la ferveur de la rentrée des vacances de la Toussaint. Parce que non seulement je suis nouvelle dans l'établissement, mais pour couronner le tout j'arrive en cours d'année. J'étais pourtant si bien à New York, avec Derek, Naomi, Sam, et tout le reste de la bande, à passer mes journées à _gossiper_ sur tout le monde. Nous étions la crème du lycée, les plus beaux, les plus riches. J'avais tout: j'étais la capitaine des pom-pom girls, j'avais tout le monde à mes pieds, et j'étais avec Derek, l'homme idéal, depuis 10 mois. Et pourtant il a fallut que je quitte tout ça. Certes, la pollution de New York ne me manquera pas, mais les boutiques, les bars branchés, et nos mercredis après midi dans Central Park me manqueront horriblement. Tout ça à cause de ma mère, cette mère qui passe le plus clair de son temps à organiser le mariage des autres et délaissant ainsi le sien, cette mère qui ne remarque pas le moins du monde le nombre de maîtresse qu'à son mari, cette mère qui ignore quasi systématiquement ses deux enfants. Mes parents sont de ceux qui ne sont jamais présent, qui ne disent jamais rien, mais qui filent l'argent quand on en a besoin. Ces parents, je les ai détestés de tout mon être, car ils donnent tant et si peu à la fois. Tant pour que je puisse étoffer ma garde-robe, et si peu de ce qui compte vraiment. Mais au final, ça n'a plus tellement d'importance nous ne sommes devenus que des colocataires, s'adressant à peine la parole. Le seul point fort de cette pseudo famille est Artcher, mon aîné de 3 ans. Il aurait pût rester à New York, mais il voulait voir du pays. Il est en pleines études pour devenir oncologue, il désire le devenir depuis ses 7 ans, quand un oncologue à appris à notre grand mère maternelle qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques années à vivre. Il était si heureux d'apprendre qu'elle allait mourir qu'il a déclaré vouloir lui aussi 'apporter autant de bonheur aux gens'. Vous pouvez le constater, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et moi non-plus. Dans cette atroce famille, seuls mes grands-parents paternels sont respectables. Ils résident dans un petit chalet au bord du lac Michigan, et sont les seuls membres de la famille Forbes-Montgomery qui comptent réellement. Je leur rend visite à chaque vacances, excepté à celle-ci à cause du déménagement. Là-bas tout est simple, naturel. Tout ce que je rêverais d'être mais que je ne serais jamais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir choisir ma classe sociale, mais New York est bien trop stéréotypée pour nous laisser le luxe de choisir. Peut être qu'à Seattle, les gens seront plus… Compréhensif.

Pour l'instant, la peuplade d'élèves que je croise sont de ceux qui peuplent chaque lycée de chaque pays. Séparés en pleins de petits groupes, regroupés au coin d'un couloir ou contre les casiers. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçois ce qui est probablement la bande la plus huppée de l'établissement, qui est facilement reconnaissable par les filles parfaites et les beaux-gosses arborant des blousons de l'équipe de football du lycée. Un mec châtain lève les yeux vers moi, puis m'adresse un magnifique sourire. Je ne rougis pas, habituée à ses sourires flatteurs, mais lui rend tout de même son sourire. La sonnerie d'entrée en cours retentit, les couloirs se vident peu à peu, et je trouve enfin l'administration. Une middle-class brune m'accueille tout sourire.

_ Bonjour, je suis Addison Montgomery…

_ Tu es nouvelle ?

_ Exactement. Monsieur le proviseur m'a dit de venir chercher mon emploi du temps ici, ainsi que ma liste de manuels scolaires.  
Elle me tend deux feuilles, et m'oriente rapidement vers mon prochain cours. Je la remercie et sors de la pièce. Le cours en question est celui de Sciences et Vie de la Terre, avec un certain Mr. Foreman. Je trouve rapidement la salle, frappe à la porte. J'affiche mon éternel air serein, pas le moins du monde troublée par l'entrée que je m'apprête à faire. Une voix couvrant le brouhaha m'intime d'entrer, je m'exécute. Toute la classe se tait soudainement… Je ris alors intérieurement, ravie de voir que les gens d'ici réagissent comme à New York quand il s'agit de mon physique. Les gars ont la bouche grande ouverte, les filles sont écarlates de jalousie. Je balaye rapidement l'assemblée des yeux, et je remarque le garçon m'ayant sourit précédemment. Contrairement aux autres, il affiche uniquement un léger sourire en coin. Mon regard se rapporte sur le prof. Un noir, comme mon ancien prof de SVT.

_ Tu es certainement la nouvelle élève.  
Je m'éclaircis la voix, tournée à moitié vers le reste de la classe.

_ Oui. Addison Montgomery.

_ Eh bien voilà, bienvenue en Terminale S1, option Médecine, Addison.

Il se tourne vers une blonde prénommée Izzie et lui demande de me faire une place à côté d'elle. Elle s'exécute et me sourit. Je m'assois, sors mes affaires.

_ Moi c'est Izzie Stevens. Tu n'as pas encore ton manuel?

Je répond par la négative, elle met le sien entre nous deux. Me voilà donc au bout de la seconde rangé, côté mur. Je tente de suivre plus ou moins le cours, et par chance il s'agit du même qu'à New York. L'heure passe plus vite que ce que j'aurais cru, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit tout le monde se lève d'un bon. Alors que je range mes affaires, Izzie me souris.

_ Tu veux que je te guide jusqu'en maths?

_ Oui avec grand plaisir!

Elle rit doucement. Je la suis jusqu'à la salle de maths, qui se trouve être à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

_ T'étais où avant?

_ Lycée Ste Marie, à New York.

_ Tu veux dire LE lycée Ste Marie?

Je ris. J'avais oublié la très forte côte de popularité du lycée, due à ses élèves huppés et riches et son équipe de pom-pom girl qui se situe toujours sur le podium des championnats nationaux.

_ Oui, exactement. LE lycée Ste Marie…

Une vague de mélancolie me submerge. Naomi me manque. Nous étions inséparables depuis le primaire. Machinalement, je regarde mon portable. L'écran affiche 3 nouveaux messages: Naomi, Naomi, et Derek.

De: Naom'.

C'est morose, sans toi… Tu me manque.

De: Derek.

J'ai eu le reflexe de t'attendre à l'entrée, ce matin… Définitivement, il va falloir que je m'habitue à ton absence… Je t'aime, tu me manque énormément. (Et tu verrais la tête de Naom, c'est à faire peur..! Tu lui manque beaucoup.)

De: Naom'.

Et là, en Histoire, on retrace notre histoire à nous 4. Sam te passe le bonjour, Derek t'aime. Et moi je te surkiffe. Xoxo

Je serre les dents, c'est pas le moment de craquer. Alors que nous patientons devant la salle, et qu'Izzie me raconte rapidement comment se déroulent les journées, une tête blonde me bouscule.

_ Oups désolée, c'est Teddy qui m'a poussée..!

L'intéressée nie tout en bloc.

_ Même pas vrai, elle a trébuchée toute seule!

Je souris, elles se présentent.

_ Teddy Altman, et elle c'est Arizona Robbins…

Cette dernière m'adresse un splendide sourire et reprend la phrase de la seconde blonde.

_ D'habitude, il y a toujours Erica et Callie avec nous, mais une des deux à accompagnée l'autre aux toilettes…

Teddy tente de ne pas rire, mais le coup de coude que lui assène Arizona dans les côte la fait partir dans une crise d'hilarité. Une brune d'une quarantaine d'années arrive et commence à ouvrir la salle. Quelqu'un se penche à mon oreille et chuchote.

_ Elle se tape House, le prof de médecine.

Je me retourne, il s'agissait d'Arizona, qui m'adresse un clin d'œil qui me fait sourire. Nous entrons. Teddy me fait signe de m'installer près d'elle, je m'exécute. Alors que la prof s'avance pour fermer la porte, deux filles entrent.

_ Désolée du retard, madame.

_ Pas de soucis, vous êtes pile à l'heure.

Les deux arrivantes s'avancent vers nous. Une brune et une blonde. La brune s'installe à mes côtés, la blonde à côté d'elle.

_ Je suis Callie, et elle c'est Erica.

Elle désigne sa voisine qui m'adresse un léger hochement de tête.

_ Enchantée.

Je lui souris. La prof me remarque alors.

_ Tu dois être la nouvelle?

_ Oui. Addison Montgomery.

_ Et tu viens de..?

_ New York. Ste Marie.

Une douce rumeur s'élève alors des rangs.

_ En Médecine?

_ Exactement.

_ Eh bien moi je suis Madame Cuddy, professeur de mathématiques.

Elle me sourit, m'explique vite fait où en est le cours, et me demande de suivre sur une de mes voisines. Callie me tapote le bras.

_ Je m'en charge, Teddy est pire que nulle.

L'intéressée lui tire la langue, je ris doucement. Cette ambiance bon enfant me détend. Je suis donc le cours sur les feuilles de Callie, et mon regard parcourt vite fait les petites annotations présentes dans la marge. Deux noms s'alternants une ligne sur deux, Erica et Arizona. Callie suit mon regard, et devient légèrement rouge.

_ Je t'expliquerais…

J'opine du chef, puis me replonge dans le cours. Fn de l'heure, sonnerie. Je range distraitement mes affaires, songeant à New York, Naomi, Derek… C'est Arizona qui me tire de ma rêverie, au sens propre comme au figuré.

_ Tu restes avec nous à la pause?

_ Je dois passer un coup de fil, donc… On se rejoint où pour le prochain cours?

_ Disons… Devant l'Administration.

_ Très bien. À tout à l'heure alors..!

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main, je me dirige vers un coin tranquille et compose le numéro de Naomi. Elle décroche à la première sonnerie.

_ Addiiiiie.

_ Comment ça va à New York?

_ Il pleut, et toute la bande est morose. À part Ashley, mais elle s'est fait jetée par Sam ce matin. Du coup là elle promène sa tronche d'idiote dans les couloirs.  
_ Jetée par Sam?

_ Mh. Elle est arrivée en souriant, et elle a annoncé qu'elle était désormais la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe. Sam a pas apprécié qu'elle sorte ça comme ça, il lui a dit de dégager.

Je soupire.

_ C'est dingue comme elle ne me manque pas!

Rire au bout du fil.

_ Alors, c'est comment Seattle?

_ Eh bien… Je sais pas. Je dirais bizarre. En apparence, c'est comme chaque lycée, donc avec plusieurs petits groupes, mais je sais pas genre dans ma classe, ils sont apparemment super unis même s'ils ne traînent pas ensemble. Mais sinon ça va… Malgré que vous ne soyez pas là.

_ Oh amour tu me manque tellement… Et à Derek, aussi! J'ai carrément cru qu'il allait pleurer, ce matin, quand je lui ai dit que c'était pas la peine de t'attendre à l'entrée… Tu repasses quand?

_ Alors là, aucune idée. J'ai eu le planning scolaire, avec mon emploi du temps, et j'ai une semaine sans cours, dans deux semaines. Donc probablement là.

_ D'acc. J'essayerai de venir aussi, un jour..!

Je ris.

_ Oublie! Dès que tu quitte New York, tu perds la totalité de tes repères!

La sonnerie retentit.

_ Naomi chérie, je dois rentrer…

_ Oh… D'accord. On t'embrasse fort, et on t'aime.

_ Je vous aime aussi!

Je raccroche, et me dirige vers l'Administration. J'y trouve Arizona et Teddy en pleine discussion animée, à propos d'un certain Georges.

_ Addison!

Je souris en coin et marche avec elle pour le cours d'histoire.

_ C'est le chéri de Teddy, le prof.

_ N'importe quoi, Ari!

_ Son chéri? Pourquoi?

Teddy me regarde très sérieusement.

_ Parce qu'il est canon.

Nous entrons dans la salle. Le prof est blond, et il a une tête d'Australien typique. Je consulte mon emploi du temps, et apprend qu'il s'appelle Mr. Chase. Mignon, c'est vrai. Mais un tout autre genre de mec attire soudainement mon regard. LE beau gosse. Il me fixe en souriant, je détourne le regard et vais m'asseoir auprès d'Arizona. Le prof nous regarde, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Reprise = changements de places!

Tout le monde soupire, j'interroge ma voisine du regard.

_ À chaque reprise de cours, il nous changent de place. Donc voilà…

Nous nous levons tous, et nous ressortons. Une fois tout le monde placé, il me regarde.

_ Addison, c'est ça?

J'acquiesce.

_ Tu as qu'à te mettre entre Alex et Erica.

Il me désigne une place libre entre deux élèves, dont la blonde que je connais déjà. Je m'installe, elle me glisse à l'oreille de préparer l'oreiller. Je remarque à ce moment que la quasi totalité de la classe est avachie sur les tables, et que mon propre voisin dort déjà. Mon regard se pose sur Erica, à qui elle lance un regard noir. Erica l'ignore et gribouille sur sa copie. Déçue de voir que le cours est sur un sujet que j'ai déjà étudié, je décide de l'imiter. L'heure passe lentement, et lorsque la sonnerie se fait entendre je me dois de réveiller Alex. Je le secoue doucement, il grogne puis ouvre les yeux et m souris en coin.

_ Merci.

_ De rien.

Je lui rend son sourire, puis sors. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps: dans 2h, cafétéria. Et ces deux heures sont mes deux heures de langue vivant, à savoir espagnol. Je soupire, ne sachant pas avec qui je serais. Salle 24… Aucune idée de l'endroit, en gros.

_ Espagnol ou français?

Je me retourne. Erica.

_ Espagnol.

_ Ah, tu vas te retrouver avec Callie alors. Vous êtes les deux seules de classes!

Callie arrive, Erica lui annonce que l'on sera ensemble, puis se dirige vers sa salle.

_ On est que deux en cours?

Elle sourit.

_ Seulement parmi les TS1. On est regroupée avec des littéraires, et on est donc pas plus de 10.

Elle grimace, ce qui me fait rire.

_ La prof nous regroupe en binômes. Normalement elle me met seule, mais là je me mettrais avec toi.

_ Seule? Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis d'origine espagnole… Donc j'ai un niveau plutôt… Élevé! Tiens, la salle est là.

Nous entrons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II :**

_Somebody New._

Je me présente vite fait, puis je m'installe aux côtés de Callie comme me le demande la prof et je sors mes affaires. À New York, j'étais avec Sam en espagnol, donc au moment de sortir mon classeur, les larmes me montent aux yeux. EN effet, la couverture est recouverte de photos de nous deux, et de gribouillis effectués par lui.

_ Ça va, Addison?

Je lève la tête vers Callie, et ravale mes larmes, puis lui fait oui de la tête. Elle désigne la couverture de mon classeur.

_ Ton petit ami?

_ Non, mon meilleur ami, Sam. Il est aussi le meilleur ami de mon petit ami, Derek, et le petit ami de ma meilleure amie, Naomi.

Elle rit légèrement, je lui adresse un grand sourire.

_ Compliqué, hein..! Et toi, un petit ami?

Elle toussote, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues.

_ J'étais avec Georges, un gars de la classe, avant. Mais il a couché avec Izzie. Et depuis…  
Je la vois se mordre la lèvre, hésitante. Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

_ Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ce n'est pas grave.

_ C'est pas ça… Disons que je ne sais pas moi-même où en est ma vie sentimentale…

_ Je vois… Si ça peut te consoler, saches que moi je vais devoir larguer l'homme parfait, à cause des kilomètres nous séparant. Non pas par faute de confiance en lui, mais plutôt par manque de confiance en moi-même. Par exemple tu vois, ça fait à peine quelques heures que je suis dans l'établissement, et j'ai déjà flashé sur un mec.

Elle sourit.

_ Mark, probablement. C'est le tombeur du campus. Il est magnifiquement beau, et de plus c'est un des joueurs vedettes de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

J'appuie mon coude sur la table, et pose mon menton dans ma paume, souriante.

_ Il t'a fait tomber, toi?

_ Disons que… Il m'a fait tomber à genoux.

J'ouvre grand la bouche, elle rigole.

_ Mark est mon meilleur ami, et on couche régulièrement ensemble.

_ Tu rigoles!

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, souriant en coin.  
_ T'en fais pas, tu finiras tôt ou tard par atterrir dans son lit. Ou contre un mur.

Je manque de peu d'exploser de rire, Callie de même. Je réfléchis, puis hausse les épaules.

_ Je ne vois même pas qui est Georges.

_ Tu rates rien!

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre.  
_ Et puis Izzie, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on lui trouve. C'est une blonde quoi…

_ Teddy et Erica sont blondes, elles sont canons. Arizona aussi, elle est blonde, et elle est… Wouahou!

Callie baisse la tête.

_ Oui, c'est vrai.

Je tends la main et lui relève le menton.

_ Je pense qu'il est temps de m'expliquer pour les deux prénoms sur tes feuilles de maths…

_ Je pense aussi… Mais voilà, tu seras la seule à être au courant. Même Mark ne l'est pas.

Mon cœur a un raté. Elle me le dit à moi, mais pas à son meilleur ami? Ça me touche profondément.

_ Je ne dirais rien, promis juré.

_ D'accord… Alors voilà. Après ma rupture avec Georges, j'ai pété un plomb. J'avais plus envie de rien. C'était en décembre dernier, avant les vacances. À la rentrée, une nouvelle est arrivée: Erica. Au début, je ne lui parlais pas trop, et Mark aurait tout donné pour se la faire. Mais elle s'en contre fichait. Du jour au lendemain, nous nous sommes rapprochées. Une grande complicité s'est installée entre nous. Peu avant la fin des cours, Mark s'est mis en tête d'entrée dans une période d'abstinence totale. Erica et moi nous sommes liguées pour le faire rechuter dans le sexe,... Et elle a finit par m'embrasser, pour le faire craquer. Ça a fonctionné, mais du coup je me suis sentie paumée. Quand j'étais avec Mark, il me racontait toute sorte de chose sexuelles sur elle et moi, et un soir j'ai pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. On est plus ou moins sorties ensemble, mais lors des vacances d'été, elle est partie 1 mois et demie en France. À son retour, c'était comme si nous n'étions pas ensemble avant, et notre relation est extrêmement ambiguë.

Elle a les yeux rivés sur le stylo qu'elle tripote depuis tout à l'heure. Elle marque une courte pause avant de reprendre.

_ Peu après le départ d'Erica, Teddy m'a annoncé que sa meilleure amie allait venir à Seattle. Arizona est donc arrivée fin août, et quelques jours après la rentrée, elle m'a embrassée dans les vestiaires. Je n'allais pas très bien, et elle l'avait su. Elle m'a dit que les gens au lycée parlent beaucoup, qu'ils m'aiment bien et que quand mon passage à vide sera passé, certaines personnes seront là pour moi et que je saurais bien vite de qui il s'agit. Deux jours après, elle sortait avec Sadie, une fille qui est absente aujourd'hui, amie d'enfance de Meredith. Ça n'a pas duré, mais bon… Du coup, mon cœur oscille entre Erica et Arizona, et j'ai cette foutue impression que les deux s'en contre fichent…

Elle lève les yeux, puis les rebaisse quand son regard croise le mien qui est ancré à son visage.

_ Arizona sait pour Toi et Erica?

_ Elle sait juste qu'on s'est embrassées plusieurs fois, et parallèlement Erica sait qu'Arizona m'a déjà embrassée. Mais elles ne savent pas le reste.

_ Je vois… Ça me paraît bien compliqué, tout ça..!

_ Ça l'est. Et j'ai beau essayer de simplifier, je n'y arrive pas. Et puis c'est terrible, quand je pense vouloir Arizona, je ne pense plus qu'à Erica, et vice-versa.

_ … On ne serait pas encore, je te prendrais dans mes bras.

Elle sourit en coin, tendrement, puis plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Câlin télépathique?

_ Avec plaisir!

On plonge le nez dans notre exercice. Je la vois m'observer, mais je ne frelève pas pour autant la tête. Puis elle se met à son tour à suivre le cours. La première passe, puis la seconde. Je range mes affaires, pose notre fiche d'exercice sur le bureau de la prof, et attends Callie qui arrive quelques secondes après.  
_ Je vais rejoindre les filles à la cafete, tu veux venir?

J'hausse les épaules en souriant.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas.

Elle me confie, tout bas.  
_ Au moins tu seras là pour me soutenir…

Je m'arrête alors, lui attrape le bras pour qu'elle m'imite, et la serre contre moi. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle embrasse ma joue et nous reprenons notre ruée vers la cafétéria. Nous prenons un plateau, puis la nourriture. Poisson pané et purée de carotte. Ça va, ça passe. Je suis ensuite Callie jusqu'à une table où nous attendent Arizona, Teddy, et Erica. Arizona souris dare-dare.

On vient tout juste d'arriver!

_ Bande de salopes, vous auriez pu nous attendre en fait..!

Erica la regarde d'un air malicieux.

_ Ouais. Mais la faim et la flemme ont pris le dessus.

Callie lui tire la langue. Je m'assois près de Callie et regarde autour de moi. À quelques tables de là se trouvent les footballeurs. Je ne suis pas surprise de remarquer le regard de Mark fixé sur moi. Je sens un souffle caresser mon oreille.  
_ Tu lui plait, je pense.

Pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agit de la brune. Je commence à manger, et mon esprit divague. Je pense à Derek, à nos baisers, nos mots d'amour, nos corps à corps… Ses matchs le samedi après midi, toujours suivis d'une sortie ciné avec les meilleurs de la bande, elle même toujours suivie par une nuit endiablée chez moi. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ravaler mes larmes et garder mon masque de sérénité. Je dois pourtant avoir réussi car les filles ne semblent avoir rien remarquer. Je continue donc de me plonger dans mes pensées. À Ste Marie, nous étions minimum 12 à table, le midi. On se rejoignait en bas des escaliers intérieurs, et on aller à la cafete en bande. Après manger, nous allions nous poser sur les tables extérieures, peut importe la température et la météo. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, tandis que je discutais par sms avec Naomi, pourtant à côté de moi. Les soirs où Artcher ne venait pas me chercher, à savoir le mardi, Derek me ramenait en faisant un détour pa chez lui, ou nous faisions l'amour pendant près d'une heure… C'était la routine, les automatismes. À force, je ne prenais plus plaisir à rien, à part à être Addison Montgomery-Forbes, reine du bal de promo depuis le collège, fille la plus admirée depuis le maternelle.

Je sors de mes pensées et me rend compte que mon assiette est finie et qu'Arizona m'observe du coin de l'œil. Erica, Teddy et Callie débattent à propos d'un film.

_ Les filles, vous pourriez me faire visiter le campus?

_ Je m'en charge!

Arizona est décidément une vraie pile électrique. Nous allons pose nos plateau, puis nous sortons. L'extérieur est une vaste pelouse parsemée de feuilles couleur rouille. Nous longeons l'herbe, puis entrons dans le seul et donc principal bâtiment, qui est tout de même immense et monté sur deux étages. Arizona m'explique que le second étage est surtout pour les salles de français, grec, philosophie, littérature, sciences sociales, etc… Je l'écoute d'une oreille attentive. Elle me désigne vite fait les salles dans lesquelles nous avons cours, puis m'emmène devant la salle du prochain cours.

_ Le prof est le docteur House. Avec lui c'est quitte ou double: soit il est de bonne huleur et il est délirant, sois il nous en met plein la gueule. Il a un humour noir comme pas permis, il gobbe sans arrêt de la Vicodin, et il sort avec Cuddy, notre prof de maths. Ah et il est toujours en retard.

Elle me souris, et je réalise enfin l'immensité de sa beauté. Elle a des traits enfantins, de longs cheveux blonds BLONDS, et de splendides yeux d'un bleu infini. Cela m'étonne de ne pas la voir passer plus de temps avec les 'VIP'. J'hésite à lui demandant quand sont les entraînements de pom-pom girl, mais me ravise. Je me rend compte qu'un changement me serait fortement bénéfique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III :**

_Losing My Religion._

Le prof arrive en clopinant.

_ Boooonjouuur mes élèves chéris…

Il pose les yeux sur moi et se met à sourire.

_ … et la nouvelle petite rousse!

Je lui rend son sourire avec une pointe de provocation en plus. Il nous fait entrer dans la salle et me retiens à son bureau.

_ Il me semble que tut suivais ce cours, à New York… Quelle est ta moyenne approximative?

_ Bof ça oscille entre 11 et 13.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas mets-toi entre Meredith et Owen, au second rang.

Un coup d'œil vers ladite rangée, et je remarque Mark, près de Meredith. Je souris en coin et vais m'installer. Owen me souris et me tend la main. Plutôt grand, apparemment baraqué, et… Roux. Cool, un compagnon d'infortune! Il me tend la main, je la sers.  
_ Owen Hunt, enfin ravi d'avoir une consœur dans la classe.

Il désigne mes cheveux d'un mouvement de menton. Je ris.

_ Moi de même..!

Je me tourne vers Meredith, qui se présente rapidement à son tour. Le prof entame le cours, mais cependant peu de monde lui prête attention. Meredith me parle de Finn, je lui parle de Derek. Puis la discussion dérive sur les camarades de classe.  
_ Je traîne sans cesse avec Cristina, et le midi nous sommes avec Izzie, Alex, et Georges. Sadie nous rejoint, parfois. Elle est ma meilleure amie d'enfance, mon 'avant-Cristina'. Je vois que tu as sympathisé avec Callie et toute la bande…

_ Oui, je me plais bien avec elles. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de vraiment parler avec elles, sauf avec Callie en espagnol. Puis Arizona, après manger, mais on a juste discuté du fonctionnement de l'établissement.

_ Arizona ne t'as donc pas dit pour… Callie..?

_ De quoi pour Callie?

Owen soupire. Je le regarde, il nous sourit.

_ Bande de commères!

Il se replonge dans son écoute du cours.

_ Donc. Arizona est lesbienne…  
_ Quoi!

_ Chut, écoute la suite. Arizona est lesbienne et amoureuse de Callie. Mais Callie est aveugle et hétéro, et elle ne remarque donc rien. Elle passe son temps avec Erica, elles sont inséparables, et Arizona en est jalouse. Elle ne supporte pas la nonchalance de Hahn.

_ Anne?

_ Non, Hahn. H.A.H.N. c'est le nom d'Erica.

_ Aaaaah… Et Erica est elle aussi amoureuse de Callie?

_ Grand Dieu, non!.. Enfin, pas que je sache.

Nous discutons encore un peu, puis nous concentrons sur le cours. Je regarde rapidement de l'autre côté de ma voisine, et aperçois Mark en train de somnoler. Je reporte mon attention sur le prof, mais repense intérieurement aux paroles de Meredith. 'Callie est (…) hétéro'. Je suis donc réellement une des seules au courant. À Ste Marie, les gens se confiaient rarement, craignant que cela s'ébruite. Ici, j'ai l'impression que la confiance est maître mot, et ce nouvel aspect de Seattle me plaît. Même si je n'accorde ma confiance à très peu de gens, je sens qu'ici je vais évoluer. Ça me fit penser à Rose… Rose est amoureuse de Derek depuis toujours. Elle a fait l'erreur de le répéter à une personne, et comme cette confession concernait mon copain, j'ai vite été mise au courant. Ils avaient l'habitude de bavarder entre eux, et j'ai forcé à Derek d'arrêter de la fréquenter. Et je sais pertinemment qu'elle sera sa prochaine petite amie, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas encore quitté. Ça est tout le reste, à savoir son innommable charme, mes sentiments, et sa compréhension des autres. La sonnerie m'extirpe de ma réflexion, le prof nous accorde de sortir pour la récréation. Je reste près de l'entrée, Callie m'y rejoint.

_ Tu as fais la connaissance de Meredith..? Elle est très gentille, malgré le fait qu'elle ai tenté de se suicider une fois et qu'elle ai frôlé la mort bon nombre de fois.

Je la regarde en arquant un sourcil.

_ Excuse moi, j'ai tendance à trop parler…

_ Et moi à ne pas assez parler. Mais au moins, au se complète…

Elle me sourit.

_ Eh dis moi, Addison, tu pourrais me passer ton numéro?

J'acquiesce et lui donne.

_ À tout hasard, si Mark me demande si je l'ai…

_ Tu lui donnes!

Elle rit de mon exclamation, puis nous rentrons en cours. Je sors rapidement mon emploi du temps. Encore une heure de Médecine, puis une heure d'américain*. Je le remet dans mon sac, puis me retourne et jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Je vois du coin de l'œil Alex, Arizona, et Erica détourner vivement la tête, et Callie m'adresser un grand sourire. Je me remet de face, et souris bêtement. Le prof nous donne deux exercices à faire, je les finis rapidement et remarque que Meredith a elle aussi finit.

_ Le prof d'américain est sympa?

_ C'est une prof, Hadley. On l'appelle Treize, parce que c'est relation amoureuse ne durent pas plus de treize jours. Ça va, c'est une bonne prof. Elle est sortie avec Sadie, rapidement… Et le directeur lui a demandé de mettre fin à leur relation, ou de quitter l'établissement.

_ Ah d'accord…

_ On est censé avoir contrôle, après. Mais je pense qu'elle te demandera une expression écrite sur Toi.

Super, j'adore parler de moi, et surtout à une prof que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam..! Je soupire, le prof commence à corriger les exercices mais est interrompu par la sonnerie. Je remarque là une autre différence avec Ste Marie. Là-bas, dès que ça sonne, les élèves quittent la salle que le cour soit fini ou non, alors qu'ici ils attendent que le prof ai fini pour sortir. Nous sortons peu après, j'attends les filles, et nous allons en américain. La prof nous accueille en souriant aimablement.

_ Addison, c'est ça?

_ Oui.

_ Dans la mesure où les autres ont contrôle, je vais te demander de me faire une expression écrite avec comme sujet toi. Ça peut être un récit de ta vie, d'un souvenir, ou bien une histoire. Mais je veux que tu parles un minimum de toi.

J'hoche la tête et vais à la table voisine de celle de Teddy. Les autres s'installent, la prof distribue les sujets. À mon grand étonnement, je me rend compte que la table voisine de la mienne est occupée par Mark. Il sort sa trousse, et se tourne vers moi.

_ Addison, tu peux me dépanner une copie s'il te plaît?

_ Heu. Oui bien sur. Tiens…

Je lui en tend une, il me sourit et me remercie. Je m'en prend une, et me plonge dans mon propre travail.

_Je m'appelle Addison Montgomery, mais mes parents insistent pour que je rajoute Forbes derrière. Cela fait actuellement un peu moins de 18 ans que je suis venue au monde, à Boston. Mes parents ont emménagé à New York, puis désormais à Seattle. Mon père est 'un homme d'affaire', je n'ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus et je m'en fiche ma mère est organisatrice de mariage. Mais je ne compte pas vous faire une biographie, honnêtement. _

À New York, j'étais l'exemple type de la fille inaccessible. Toujours entourée d'une meute de vassaux se croyant à mon niveau. Mais seuls trois d'eux l'étaient vraiment. Mes deux meilleurs amis, et mon petit ami. Nous étions l'élite, les exemples. Je m'étais construit une apparence de garce superficielle afin d'être respectée. Ça a fini par me plaire. Hors temps scolaire, j'organisais mon emploi du temps entre shopping, fêtes, fornications, et sorties entre amis. J'étais, avouons-le, une leader: Reine du bal de promo 5 ans d'affilée, capitaine des pom-pom girls depuis toujours. Je partais du principe que j'étais une artiste, créatrice de moi-même. Prédestinée à devenir une vedette, j'ai préféré déjouer le sort et m'orienter vers des études de médecine, parce que c'est glamour, et qu'on est rarement payés à rien faire. L'argent gratuit que je bénéficiais de mes parents m'a dégoûté, je veux donc mériter le moindre billet de 100$ qui pourra passer dans mes mains. J'aimerais être reconnue pour autre chose que ma beauté ou ma popularité… Pourtant New York me manque déjà. J'ai conscience qu'ici, je vais changer, et que je ne serais plus cette gamine pourrie gâtée que j'ai été jusqu'à maintenant. Mon âme veut tout changer, bouleverser ma vie. Mais mon corps me stoppe dans chacune de mes intentions. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à être quelqu'un, que j'apprenne à vivre.

Je m'appelle Addison Montgomery, et j'ai passé 17 ans de ma vie à New York.

Je suis presque heureuse.

Il paraît que j'ai tout: je suis jeune, belle, riche des populations entières doivent rêver d'être moi.

À ça près.

Je suis jeune, belle, riche et lucide.  
Et ça, c'est le détail qui fout tout en l'air.

Ma vie à New York n'était que luxe, calme, et volupté. Je vivais dans un appart à six millions, mon dressing faisait la taille de votre maison et la moindre de mes fringues m'avait coûté le double de votre salaire. Je vivais sur la 5ème Avenue, dans 400 mètres carrés avec parquet, moulure, et cheminée. Aux plafond, des lustres en cristal, aux murs des peintures de Warhol. L'appart était toujours vide, dans la mesure où ma mère avait sans arrêt une cérémonie, un colloque, ou je ne sais quoi, où mon père passait ses journées à se faire ses secrétaires, où mon frère résidait dans sa confrérie stupide. Ma famille est belle, mais elle n'est que cendres. Je me suis caparaçonnée de cynisme mon cœur est châtré. Je suis l'affreuse Dépendance, la moquerie du leurre universel. Eh oui, Eros planque une faux dans son carquois.

Je m'appelle Addison Montgomery-Forbes, j'ai emménagé à Seattle il y a une semaine est j'ai fais ma rentrée au lycée Benjamin Franklin aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas la meilleure élève, ni la plus nulle. Je représente la moyenne. Je me suis fait une bonne amie, Callie. Elle ignore tout de moi, ne sais même pas quelle nymphomane je suis. Aujourd'hui, je suis une fille assez réservée. Ravie de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Hadley.

Je regarde l'heure. 17h 51. Je me lève, vais rendre ma feuille à la prof. Elle me dit que je peux sortir, j'accepte et attends dans le couloir. La sonnerie retentit, Teddy et Arizona sortent.

_ Alors ce contrôle?

Teddy hausse les épaules, l'air renfrogné, et Arizona affiche un immense sourire.  
_ Super! Je vise les… 15!

Teddy lui lance un regard las.  
_ Ouais, super pour ceux qui ont révisé.

Arizona lui tire la langue, elles commencent à marcher et s'arrêtent à quelques mètres de moi. Teddy se retourne.

_ Tu viens pas?

_ J'attends Callie.

_ Laisse tomber, elle rentre à pied avec Erica.

Je vois Arizona se raidir imperceptiblement. J'hausse les épaules et les rejoint.

_ Tu rentre comment?

_ Mon frère vient me chercher.

Arizona tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un regard implorant.

_ Tu pourrais me ramener?

_ Pourquoi?

_ J'ai pas envie de rentrer à pied, et Teddy rentre en scooter avec son copain.

_ Owen n'est pas mon copain!.. C'est un AMI.

_ Ouais bref. Alors, Addison..? S'il te plaîîîît!

J'accepte, ne pouvant résister au regard malheureux de la petite blonde. Nous descendons les marches extérieures, mon frère est garé juste à côté. Teddy écarquille les yeux.

_ Oh god, il est sublime!

Je ris, lui dit au revoir, et m'approche du 4x4, Arizona sur les talons.

_ Artchy, tu peux ramener Arizona?

_ Bien sûr petite sœur chérie!

Nous grimpons, je lui dit bonjour de plus près et lui présente Arizona, puis il démarre.

_ Alors cette première journée?

J'hausse les épaules et reporte mon regard vers l'extérieur.

_ Bof, ça a l reste silencieux, comprenant que je ne veuille pas en parler. Il regarde la blonde dans le rétroviseur.

_ Tu habites où?

_ Dans la banlieue résidentielle, près du stade. Au numéro 9.

Il dépose Arizona devant chez elle, je lui fait un petit signe de la main, puis nous repartons.

_ Un café te brancherais, Addie?

_ Oh oui, un bon cappuccino ne serait pas de refus!

Il se gare sur le parking faisant face au Starbuck. Nous demandons deux cappuccino et allons nous installer à une table près de la vitrine.

_ J'ai eu un entretien à la pizzeria dont je te parlais hier soir, je commence vendredi soir.

_ Bonne nouvelle, non?

_ Oh oui! Je compte économiser un peu pour essayer de me prendre une chambre à la fac.

_ Quoi? Tu comptes me laisser seule avec ELLE comme à NY?

_ Écoute Addie, tu sais très bien que c'est très tendu, à la maison, entre maman et moi…

_ Oui, je le sais. Et d'ailleurs, tu refuse de me dire pourquoi.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, embêté.

_ Je… Je ne me sens pas près à t'en parler…

_ S'il te plaît!

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, puis la referme. Le serveur vient nous apporter nos boissons, Artcher paye. Il boit quelques gorgées, puis lance un regard hésitant vers moi.  
_ Promets-moi de ne pas mal le prendre.

_ Bien sûr. Je te le promet.

_ Tu te souviens de Tom?

Tom était l'ami d'enfance d'Artcher. Peu avant notre départ pour Seattle, ils ont eu une dispute assez violente.

_ Oui, eh bien quoi?

_ Ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami.

_ Pourtant vous étiez inséparable depuis toujours! Les peu de fois où tu passais à la maison, il était là! Vous étiez sans arrêt fourré ens…

_ C'était mon petit ami.

Je m'étouffe à moitié, il vient me tapoter le dos, puis se rassois. Stupéfaite, je reste muette, la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Ton… Petit ami!

_ Quand on s'est pris la tête, ça faisait 5 ans qu'on était ensemble. Il l'avait dit à maman, alors que j'étais entièrement contre cette idée.

_ Et pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé, à moi?

_ Je savais très bien que tu méprisais les deux lesbiennes de ton lycée.

_ Faux. Les autres les méprisait. Moi je ne me mêlais pas de leur histoire. Tu sais, Arizona est lesbienne.

_ Désolé d'avoir cru que tu le prendrais mal…

_ C'est pas grave. Et tu as des nouvelles de Tom?

_ Il l'envoie des mails, mais je ne les lis pas. J'ai pas la force de le pardonner, maintenant que je suis à Seattle. Je l'ai bloqué, sur Facebook…

_ Tu devrais pas. Vous avez beau être loin l'un de l'autre, vous êtes majeurs. Donc vous pouvez très bien vous voir quand vous voulez.

Il baisse les yeux sur son gobelet vide.

_ Dans deux semaines, je bouge à New York pour une semaine. Accompagne-moi et fais lui la surprise de passer le voir…

_ Mh…

Il me sourit légèrement, puis propose que nous rentrions, j'accepte.

* L'histoire se déroule en Amérique, donc c'est comme s'il s'agissait d'un cours de français.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV:**

_Stereo Love._

Nous sortons du Starbuck, et je me rend alors compte que la nuit à commencer à remplacer le jour. Un courant d'air me fait légèrement frissonner. Nous traversons la rue et grimpons dans la voiture. J'allume l'autoradio, et la chanson passée est 'Club Can't Handle Me'. Artchy chante à tue-tête, ce qui provoque mon rire. Je me rend alors compte que c'est la première fois en un mois que je ris autant, et que ça fait vraiment du bien. Il se gare dans l'allée, j'attrape mon sac et descend. Les lumières de la cuisine et du salon sont allumées, et je songe à cette mère – la mienne – qui snobe sont propre fils à cause de son orientation sexuelle. La honte me submerge, et à cet instant je pense que je n'ai jamais tant haïs ma génitrice. Nous remontons l'allée, et par réflexe je marche derrière mon frère. Il ouvre la porte, et nous sommes assaillis par la bonne humeur de notre mère. Elle embrasse même Artcher! Nos regards se croisent et je sais qu'il songe à la même chose que moi: il se passe un truc. Réticente à supporter la présence de Mme Allison Forbes, bien qu'elle soit légèrement agréable ce soir, je grimpe les marches deux à deux et pars me réfugier dans ma chambre. J'allume la lumière et me pose en soufflant dans mon lit. Je roule sur le dos et observe ma chambre. Les murs sont d'un blanc uniforme, la lumière est basse et elle aussi blanche. Je tourne la tête à droite: mon bureau au milieu de deux petite étagères. À gauche: seul pan du mur décoré. Quelques photos de Milla Jovovich, puis pleins de photos de New York d'avant. Ma nouvelle chambre est de moindre taille que mon ancienne. Une salle de bain la sépare de celle de mon frère, j'ai un petit dressing, c'est tout. Et c'est assez, bien évidemment. Je me rends désormais compte que tout ces artifices dont je disposais avant étaient superflus. Je ferme les yeux et tente d'imaginer les chambres de Callie, Erica, Teddy… Certainement dépourvues de dressing. Et peut être plus petites. Mais ce n'est pas grave, mon ancienne chambre faisait le triple de ma chambre actuelle, et mon dressing devait faire la taille de ma nouvelle chambre chambre. J'attrape à tâtons la télécommande de ma chaîne hi-fi posée sur ma table de chevet, et la met en route. 'Gone Going', des Black Eyed Peas, une des chansons que j'écoute le plus. Je repose la télécommande et ferme les yeux, bras croisés sous la tête. Je repense à la journée que je viens de passer, aux gens que je viens de rencontrer. Ma classe à elle seule vaut mieux que la quasi totalité des élèves de Ste Marie. Je me remémore ma discussion avec Callie, et cela me fait penser au fait qu'elle à probablement dû m'envoyer un message. J'extirpe mon iPhone de ma poche. 2 messages non lus.

De: Naom'.  
Tu as le bonjour du prof d'SVT. Il me dit de te dire que tu vas lui manquer, blablabla. La vérité est que c'est à moi que tu manques le plus.

De: Derek.  
Reviens-moi vite. Tes lèvres, ton rire, ton odeur, tes mains, tes yeux, tes courbes, tes je t'aime murmurés à l'oreilles me manque.

De: Numéro non-répertorié.  
Demain midi, on a 2h pour manger. On va a la pizzeria. Erica veut que tu vienne, elle voudrait mieux te connaître. Tiens moi au courant. Callie

J'enregistre son numéro et décide de ne répondre qu'à ce dernier message, dans la mesure où je passerais un coup de fil à Naomi plus tard et que je suppose qu'elle préviendra Derek et Sam pour qu'ils la rejoigne et qu'on puisse papoter tous ensemble.

À: Callie.  
Dis-lui que je viendrais. Et Arizona est carrément trognone. :-)

Je l'envoie, désactive le mode silencieux, et referme les yeux. Oui, Arizona Robbins est mignonne. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme… Je réalise alors que je n'ai jamais réellement embrassé de fille, à part Naomi, mais on avait 6 ans. Je me demande ce que ça doit être. Probablement plus tendre, plus romantique. Le vibreur de mon portable me sort de mes spéculations.

De: Callie.  
C'est transmis à la Blonde. Tant qu'à l'autre blonde, oui elle est belle. Magnifique, même. -)

Je souris, mais ne répond pas. J'ai à peine le temps de refermer les yeux que mon portable reçoit un autre message.

De: Artchy.  
Repas près, sœurette. Ton plat préféré, en plus. Descends-vite. (Et sauve moi la vie, maman est devenue GENTILLE.)

Je ris, et descends. Les deux Montgomery-Forbes présents sont déjà attablé. Sur la table est posé un plat de beefsteaks bien rouges, et à côté un saladier de trois riz différents. Je me sers, et maman entame la conversation.

_ Alors Addie, cette première journée de cours à donner quoi?

_ C'était bien. Il y a des gens sympas.  
Je hais lorsqu'elle m'appelle Addie. Seuls mes proches ont le droit de me surnommer ainsi, or elle n'est pas une proche.

_ Des devoirs pour demain.

_ Oui, il me semble. Artcher, tu pourras m'aider pour un truc?

Il me souris, sachant très bien que ce n'est qu'une feinte pour qu'il puisse s'éclipser loin d'elle. La génitrice se met à nous raconter sa journée, je ne l'écoute pas et me concentre sur la télé qui va dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils parlent de grèves sévères en France, d'un nombre important de manifestants contre une réforme. Je finis mon assiette, la débarasse, et demande pour monter 'faire mes devoirs'. Elle accepte, mon frère me dit qu'il arrive dans 10 minutes. Je lui souris, et remonte dans ma chambre, dont je ferme la porte. Je me pose à nouveau sur mon lit, attrape mon iPhone, et compose le numéro de Naomi. Elle décroche rapidement.

_ J'étais pas sûre que tu appellerai ce soir. Ça me fait plaisiiir..!

_ Tu me manques, Naomi. Les gens d'ici sont sympa, voire même géniaux. Mais ils ne sont pas toi. Il y a un mec canon dans ma classe, mais il n'est pas Derek. Et ça me tue. Votre manque est presque insupportable.

_ Calme toi, Addie. Tu vas nous faire une crise d'angoisse là, alors je voudrais que tu te calme et que tu respire tran-quil-ment.

Je suis ses conseils, et redeviens vite zen.  
_ Merci. Ta journée?

_ Ennuyeuse et dénuée du moindre sens. Remplie de regards vides de Derek, de mauvaise humeur de Sam, de pétasses demandant de tes nouvelles.  
_ … Rose?

_ Ils se sont juste dit bonjour ce matin. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Mais il s'en fout. Il te veux toi, point barre.

Je me mord la lèvre, hésitante.  
_ Je pense que je vais rompre, après mon prochain voyage à New York.

_ Mais… Pourquoi?

_ La distance, ma nymphomanie, le fait qu'il soit trop parfait. Je n'ai pas répondu à un seul de ses messages.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il sait que tu réponds une fois sur deux. Tu veux que je lui demande de passer? Je l'ai eu au téléphone rapidement, tout à l'heure. Il a dit qu'il allait faire un petit footing, puis qu'il se poserai devant un DVD ou avec un livre.

_ Non, c'est bon… On a besoin de décrocher, l'un comme l'autre, pour que la séparation soit moins douloureuse.

_ C'est dommage, vous étiez vraiment mignons ensemble… Parle moi de ce garçon mignon!

_ Mignon! Non, sexy à en mourir.  
Je lui parla donc de Mark et de son sex-appeal sans égal, puis de Callie et sa vie sentimentale chaotique Owen et notre rousseur commune Arizona et son sourire irrésistible Meredith et Finn, son copain depuis plus d'un an. L'appel se termina vers 11h, quand nous commençâmes à plus bailler que parler. Je mis mon portable en charge, me déshabilla, et fila dans la salle de bain. Et me voilà actuellement sous une douche tiède, l'esprit ailleurs. J'imagine Mark avec moi, dans cette baignoire, sous cette eau. Puis l'image d'Arizona à la place de Mark me submerge, ce qui me fais sortir rapidement de la douche. Pas trop le moment de devenir lesbienne, j'ai déjà assez de trucs à gérer comme ça. Je retourne dans le dressing, passage obligé entre la salle de bain et ma chambre, et y attrape un tee shirt que Sam m'a filé avant que je ne parte, ainsi qu'un jogging noir. J'attrape mon sac de cours et le pose sur mon lit, puis me pose moi-même sur mon lit avant de m'emparer de mon classeur et de me blottir sous les couvertures et de relire mes cours de la journée, Kanye West en fond sonore. Mes paupières s'abaissent doucement, je pose mon classeur sur le sol, et rédige un rapide sms.

À: Artchy.  
C'est à ton tour pour le bisou.

Depuis très longtemps, chaque soir un de nous deux viens dire bonne nuit à l'autre, par alternance. Quand il a décidé de dormir dans sa fraternité à New York, ce rituel à été chamboulé, le bisou étant reporté au week-end et remplacé par un simple message. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, Artcher apparaît, torse nu. Il vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et embrasse mon front.

_ Bonne nuit jolie petite soeur. Fais de magnifiques rêves.

_ Aussi magnifiques que toi?

_ Non, ça c'est impossible.

Je ris, puis il m'embrasse la joue et repars et éteignant la lumière. Je cogite encore un petit moment, puis m'endors quelque part au milieu de Radiohead.

_ Allez debout marmotte rousse.

On tire vivement les rideaux, ce qui ne produit pas grand effet dans la mesure ou il fait encore nuit dehors. Je gémis pour râler, puis ouvre les yeux.

_ Allez hop hop hop, à la douche!

_ Artcher, tais-toi.

_ Cool, tu es levée!

Il souris et repars. Je m'étire, sors lentement de mon lit et regarde l'heure. 06:52. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, reprend une douche rapide pour me réveiller, et tente de choisir une tenue. J'opte pour un jean assez ample et un tee shirt moulant et légèrement décolleté, ainsi qu'une veste cintrée et une paire de converse entièrement blanches. J'enfile tout ça, et retourne dans la salle de bain afin de me maquiller et de me lisser les cheveux. Je descends ensuite me servir mon bol de café matinal, me descendre mon verre de jus d'orange frais, et m'enfiler mes deux tartines à la confiture d'abricot. Je remonte me brosser les dents, mettre un peu de parfum. J'hésite entre Flower by Kenzo, ou Nina de Nina Ricci, et opte finalement pour le premier. Je fauche mon déo en passant et repars dans ma chambre afin de faire mon sac. Sport cet après midi, donc un survêtement. Je choisis le gris clair, et le fourre dans mon sac avec mon déodorant. J'enfile ensuite un élastique à mon poignet, attrape mon sac, et redescend. Artcher me rejoins bien vite.

_ Prête?

_ Affirmatif.

_ Alors on y va.

J'attrape vite fait un billet de 20$ dans la tirelire du couloir, et vais rejoindre mon frère à l'avant de son 4x4. Comme tout les matins, nous ne décrochons pas un mot et écoutons la radio. Ce matin, il s'agit de Lily Allen, avec 'The Fear'. Il me dépose devant l'entrée du lycée et me dit à ce soir. Je lui adresse un sourire, et entre. Premier cours: une heure et demie de Physique, suivie d'une heure et demie de Chimie. Dans le couloir, je croise Mark et ses potes. Il me sourit, je lui rend la pareil, repensant à hier soir sous la douche, mes pensées perverse pour lui et Arizona. Je rejoins une fille de la classe devant la salle.

_ Salut, moi c'est Cristina Yang. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir te voir hier, donc voilà.

_ Ah, ok. Addison Montgomery.

_ T'as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard?

_ J'hésite entre chirurgien pédiatrique ou chirurgien obstétrique…

_ Ah, Arizona veut être chir' pédiatrique, elle.

Je souris.

_ Et toi?

_ Cardio. À tout prix.

Sa détermination me touche. La sonnerie de début de cours fait se ramener tout les élèves de la classe. Je ne vois pas les filles, mais entre tout de même. Le prof m'explique vite fait le déroulement des trois heures à venir.

_ Comme tu fais partie de la deuxième moitié du classement alphabétique, tu es du Groupe B. Tu as donc Physique avec tes pairs, puis Chimie. D'accord?

J'acquiesce. Au moment où je me dirige vers une table, Callie et Arizona font irruption. Cette dernière à l'air énervée, ou au moins agacée. Callie me souris.

_ Viens avec nous..!

Je m'installe à la droite de Callie, elle-même la droite d'Arizona, à la troisième rangée. Par chance, ce sont des tables de trois.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Arizona?

Callie tourne la tête vers elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Elle a appris qu'Erica dormait chez moi après la fête de samedi soir.

Arizona la fusille du regard, puis s'adresse à moi.

_ Je la hait. Elle veut garder Callie pour elle toute seule, ça me gonfle.

Elle reporte son attention sur sa feuille. J'interroge ma voisine du regard.  
_ La fête de samedi?

_ Oui, pour la rentrée. Ça se passe chez Teddy. Tu veux venir?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Arizona par dessus l'épaule de Callie et remarque qu'elle est attentive à notre conversation.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas. Et pour ne pas faire de jaloux, venez dormir toutes les trois chez moi..! Mes parents sont toujours absents le week-end, et mon frère sort tout les samedis.

Elles se consultent du regard, puis acceptent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V:**

_Where Is The Love._

L'heure et demie de cours se passe tranquillement, et je partage mon temps entre coups d'œil à Mark et coups d'œil à Arizona. Le premier est attentif, la seconde l'est également mais affiche une toute petite mine. À neuf heures et demie, lorsque le prof nous envoie en Chimie, nous croisons Erica. Callie se met à sourire niaisement.

_ Dis Erica, Addison propose qu'on dorme toutes les quatre chez elle, samedi soir. Ça te dis?

La blonde pose son regard sur Arizona. Celle-ci relève la tête.

_ Si Arizona ne fait pas un scandale, j'suis d'accord.

L'intéressée esquisse un sourire en coin.

_ Je ferais un effort.

Erica lui sourit, puis me regarde.

_ Sympa que tu viennes, ce midi.

_ Ah oui euh à propos, en tant que déléguée, j'ai une réunion à onze heures. Donc je vous rejoindrais à midi, ou alors je mangerais au lycée. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Erica et moi nous tournons simultanément vers la brune.

_ Ah… Euh… D'accord.

Elle sourit.

_ T'en fais pas, Erica est légèrement asociale, mais elle est gentille.

La blonde nous tire la langue, puis entre en cours. Nous allons nous-même vers notre salle, mais nous ne sommes pas les derniers. Pour preuve, Mark n'est pas encore rentré et… Embrasse Teddy! Je tourne vivement la tête vers Callie, qui a l'air aussi ébahie que moi. Arizona elle, elle sourit tendrement. Nous passons à côté d'eux et entrons en cours. Le prof nous accueille en souriant. Pendant qu'Arizona et Callie vont s'installer, je me présente rapidement au prof puis vais moi-même m'installer près de la brune. Son visage est un mélange d'abasourdissement et de colère.

_ Callie..?

Elle me regarde.

_ Mh?

_ Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il y a?

_ Mark est un briseur de cœurs. Il passe sa vie à prendre les filles et à les jeter après quelques jours, ou quelques semaines. J'ai rien contre, au contraire ça m'amuse, d'habitude. Mais là il s'agit de Teddy, et elle est mon amie, et je veux pas qu'elle se retrouve brisée par le beau grand et fort Mark Sloan.

Quand on parle du loup… Il entre dans la salle en souriant bêtement. Mais lorsque son regard croise celui de Callie, son sourire s'évanouit. Il s'installe devant nous, et Callie se penche au dessus de la table et lui glisse quatre mots à l'oreille.

_ Fais gaffe à toi.

Il se retourne et la regarde en souriant légèrement.

_ C'est elle qui me lâchera. Elle est exactement comme moi. Mais en pire.

Le prof commence son cours, Mark se retourne et Callie se remet correctement sur sa chaise. On sent la tension dans l'atmosphère, et j'échange un regard avec la blonde, assise près de Callie. Elle me sourit, je fais de même, puis me décide à prendre mon cours. Lorsque la sonnerie se fait entendre, nous sortons rapidement, et allons rejoindre Teddy et Erica qui nous attendent déjà dans le couloir. Callie plisse les yeux et regarde Teddy.

_ Je vous ai à l'œil. Le premier qui fait du mal à l'autre, je le tue. Capish?

Nous rions, Callie se détend. Lorsque Cristina sort, je vois Erica baisser les yeux.

_ On y va, Callie?

_ Yop. Addison, Erica, je vous tiens au courant.

J'acquiesce, puis adresse un petit signe de main à Arizona et Teddy avant de sortir du lycée avec Erica.

_ T'avais l'air bizarre, quand Yang est sortie.

Son regard bleu se plonge dans le mien.

_ Callie t'a probablement parlé de ce qu'il y a eu entre nous…

_ Exact. Et j'espère pouvoir entendre ta version des faits.

Elle ferme un instant les yeux, prend une inspiration et les rouvre.

_ Avant d'atterrir ici, en janvier, j'étais à Fresno. Là-bas, quand j'étais encore au collège, il y avait une fille. Cristina Yang. Nous étions presque inséparables. Le jour de ses 13 ans, nous nous sommes embrassées, et avons commencé à plus ou moins sortir ensemble. Mais j'ai couché avec un ami, à une soirée, et on s'est séparées. Nous ne nous sommes plus adressées la parole et j'ai appris qu'elle déménageait à Seattle pour ses études, avec ses parents. Je suis restée à Fresno et j'ai repris une vie normale d'ado hétérosexuelle. Quant vint le moment de choisir mon futur lycée, Richard Webber, qui est un ami de mon père, à insisté pour que je vienne ici. Ne sachant que faire, j'ai étudié à San Fransisco durant un an et demie. Puis, faisant abstraction du fait que Crisitina y soit également, j'ai accédé aux demandes de Webber. En arrivant, j'ai été dans la même classe qu'elle, et nous avons feins de ne pas nous connaître.

Elle soupire, puis lève la tête et regarde devant elle.

_ Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis, au début. Je passais mon temps à renvoyer les autres chier, puis j'ai rencontré Callie. Nous sommes devenues de supers amies et étions toujours toutes les trois, Callie Teddy et moi. Cal' étais très fragile, et je me suis mise à la protéger, malgré moi. Des autres, d'elle-même… Tout en repoussant les avances de 'l'irrésistible' Mark Sloan. Cet idiot a voulu faire vœux de chasteté, et je voulais absolument que tout le monde sache qu'il n'en était pas capable. Alors pour le faire craquer, j'ai embrassé Callie devant lui. Ça ne devait être qu'un baiser anodin, mais ce ne fût pas le cas et nous avons fini par sortir ensemble. Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai voyagé en France avec mes parents. Quand je suis rentrée, il y avait une nouvelle fille à Seattle, Arizona. Je voyais bien que Callie était assez attirée par elle, et j'ai préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Au final, elle est à fond sur Arizona mais n'ose pas le lui dire, et Arizona semble s'en contre-foutre.

Elle soupire, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un rire. Elle me regarde, interrogative.

_ Tu vois, Erica, depuis hier j'ai eu droit à trois versions différente. Celle de Callie, de Meredith, et maintenant la tienne. Et les trois sont quasiment entièrement différentes, mis à part pour ton histoire avec Cal'. Meredith me dit qu'Arizona est folle de Callie, mais que Callie non, tu me dis que Callie est folle d'Arizona mais qu'Arizona non, et Callie me dit que…

_ Que?

_ Qu'elle est atrocement perdue entre toi et Arizona.

Erica se mord la lèvre et reste silencieuse. Nous entrons dans la pizzeria et allons nous installer à une table. Erica commande une Reine, et moi une Calzone. Erca sort son portable.

_ Callie ne viendra pas, et elle nous dit qu'elle nous attendra près du chêne obèse, dans le parc du lycée.

Nous rions, ce qui détend l'atmosphère.

_ À toi de me raconter ta vie, Addison.

_ Wouh on a pas fini, là..!

Elle sourit, et me regarde attentivement. Je reporte mon regard sur la rue de l'autre côté de la vitre.

_ J'ai toujours vécu à New York. Dès ma plus petite enfance, j'ai passé mon temps avec Naomi, qui est désormais ma meilleure amie. Au collège, nous étions les plus belles, les plus admirées, les plus populaires. Nous traînions donc avec nos doubles masculins, ainsi que quelques idiots qui se croyaient à notre niveau. Sam et Naomi passaient leur temps à se rendre jaloux en couchant et sortant avec un peu n'importe qui. Derek et moi nous tournions autour. Au lycée, mon côté nymphomane à prit le dessus. J'alignais les coups d'un soir et demie, avant de finir dans les bras de Derk en personne, il y a dix mois. Nous avons entamé une relation sans vraiment savoir où ça nous mènerai, et au final on est toujours ensemble.

Elle sourit, le serveur nous apporte nos pizzas.

_ Mais voilà, hier à peine vingt minutes après mon entrée au lycée, j'ai flashé sur un mec. Je sais donc que, malgré mon amour pour Derek, nous allons devoir nous séparer. Je passe la semaine à New York, dans quinze jours. Je romprai là.

Son sourire fait maintenant place à un air ébahit.

_ Le gars sur qui tu as flashé vaut le coup, j'espère..!

Je souris gauchement.  
_ À vrai dire, je commence à en douter. C'est… Mark.

Erica se pince l'arrête de nez, puis me dit que je baisse dans son estime avant de rire. Nous finissons notre repas, payons, et commençons à rentrer. Elle me lance un regard hésitant.

_ Quoi?

_ Eh bien… Ta relation avec… Naomi, elle a jamais été ambiguë?

_ Non. On s'est juste embrassés, quand on était gamine. Mais sinon, nan.

Elle soupire, regarde devant elle.

_ Je dois vraiment avoir un problème avec l'amitié, dans ce cas.

_ Comment ça?

_ Les deux filles dont j'ai été vraiment proches ont fini par devenir mes petites amies.

Elle me regarde, amusée, puis reprend.

_ Fais gaffe, si tu veux qu'on devienne amies. On risquerai de finir nues dans le même lit.

J'hausse les épaules, puis lui souris.  
_ Si c'est le risque à prendre, tant pis!

Nous rions, puis parlons de Callie. Arrivées au lycée, je m'arrête un instant. Elle se tourne vers moi.

_ D'un point de vue extérieur, je n'aurais jamais crû que tu sois aussi sympa, ouverte.

_ Ça dépend des personnes!

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil, puis nous allons rejoindre Callie et Arizona sous le chêne. Je remarque l'absence de la troisième blonde.

_ Teddy n'est pas là?

Callie regarde en direction du bâtiment.  
_ Elle est partie se remettre du mascara aux toilettes. Mais quand on y repense, elle était avec Mark… Tu crois qu'il l'aide à se remaquiller?

Nous partons toutes les quatre dans un fou rire intense, Erica et moi nous asseyons face aux deux autres. Arizona regarde le ciel.

_ Il fat plutôt bon, pour un mois de novembre…

Je remarque alors que oui, il ne fait pas vraiment froid. Je regarde l'heure. 12:20. Je m'étire, puis m'allonge au sol et pose ma tête sur les genoux d'Erica. Elle se crispe un instant, puis se détend. Callie et Arizona échange un regard interrogateur, cette dernière hausse les épaules. Erica elle-même me lance un regard interrogateur, je lui répond par un sourire complice. Je tourne ensuite la tête vers Callie.

_ Pour samedi, je propose qu'on se retrouve devant le cinéma.

_ Pour quoi faire?

_ J'habite à cent mètres de là, donc pour ne pas me faire chier à expliquer comment venir jusqu'à la maison..! Et… Il faut amener quelque chose?

_ Les bouteilles d'alcool sont bienvenues, dans la mesure où l'on se retrouve à chaque fois en pénurie.

Nous rions, et le rire d'Arizona me donne des frissons. Il est tendre et cristallin. Je me flagelle intérieurement pour arrêter de penser à ça. Elle regarde son portable.

_ Il est moins cinq, on devrait commencer à y aller, Foreman aime pas les retardataires. Je me redresse et attrape mon sac. Je sens une main me frotter frénétiquement le dos. Erica.

_ Tu avais de l'herbe et des feuilles.

_ Merci…

Elle me sourit, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle. Mark et Teddy y sont déjà, collés l'un à l'autre. Une vague de jalousie me submerge, mais je l'ignore. Mark pose son regard sur la seule brune du groupe.

_ Stevens sort avec Denny.

_ Le pauvre.

Ils rient, mais moi je n'en ai pas le cœur. Le prof arrive, nous entrons. Arizona s'approche de moi.

_ Teddy se met à côté de Mark… Tu veux te mettre à sa place?

J'accepte et me retrouve entre Arizona et Owen qui me sourit. Je sors mes affaires et remarque qu'Arizona a toujours sa petite mine.

_ Cette histoire avec Erica t'afflige tant que ça?

_ … Plus ou moins.

Je n'insiste pas et suis le cours, distraite par la chevelure blond d'Erica devant moi. Un murmure de ma voisine me sort de ma contemplation.

_ Addison, je peux te poser une question?

_ Mh?

_ Tu es bisexuelle?

J'ai toute les misères du monde à retenir mon rire, et met donc un petit moment à répondre.

_ Non! Pourquoi?

_ Je sais pas, vous étiez mignonne tout à l'heure, toi et…

Elle désigne Erica du menton.

_ Rien d'ambiguë, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Ça m'aurait débarrassé d'elle au moins.

_ Non, moi je suis plutôt sur…

Je désigne Mark du menton.

_ Ce connard est passé sur toutes mes amies. D'abord Callie, puis Teddy, et bientôt toi.

Elle soupire, je souris.

_ Tu es amoureuse d'elle?

_ Qui? Teddy?

Je lève les yeux au ciel: elle sait très bien que je parle de Callie.

_ Je… Je sais pas trop. Elle m'attire. Et je suis extrêmement jalouse d'Erica. Mais…

_ Pourtant, certaines personnes disent que tu es raide dingue d'elle.

Elle s'empourpre, gênée, et ne répond pas. Je regarde devant, et aperçois le profil d'Erica. Je me mord la lèvre avant de secouer légèrement la tête. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je n'avais jamais pensé à des filles auparavant, et depuis hier soir je ne fais que ça. Je dois vraiment être en manque..! Je tourne la tête et mon regard croise celui d'Alex. Aucun de nous deux ne détourne le regard tandis qu'un sourire provocateur se dessine sur ses lèvres. Les quelques heures nous séparant du sport passent plutôt vite, et je me retrouve entre Callie et Arizona dans les vestiaires.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI:**

Je mets un petit moment à récupérer le contrôle total de mon corps paralysé depuis notre arrivée dans les vestiaires. Je tire distraitement mon survêtement de mon Eastpack blanc, puis marque un temps d'arrêt.

_ On fait quoi en fait?

Arizona est la plus rapide à me répondre.

_ Athlétisme. Particulièrement relais et deux cents mètres sprint.

Je me retourne vers elle pour la remercier, mais un hoquet de surprise m'échappe à la vue de son corps presque nu. Ses courbes sont fines, sa peau semble douce, et ses seins fermes mais moelleux. L'élastique de son shorty arrive sous les os de sa hanche, et cette vision me fait me détourner en frissonnant. À cet instant j'en suis plus consciente que jamais: Arizona Robbins est CANON. Je retire mon tee shirt et sens un regard peser sur moi. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Erica tournée vers moi et souris en coin tout en retirant mon jean. J'enfile mon jogging, puis mon tee shirt de sport et enfin je remets mes Converses. Erica et Arizona s'éclipsent, J'extirpe mon déodorant de mon sac et m'en pulvérise au niveau des aisselles. Teddy me l'emprunte, puis Callie. Je pars m'attacher les cheveux devant une glace où je retrouve Erica, Arizona, et la tension qui les réunies. Je n'ose rien dire, entortille mon élastique autour de mes cheveux afin de façonner une queue de cheval, Arizona quitte la pièce.

_ Un jour, elle m'assassinera.

Je me tourne vers Erica. Elle me regarde puis soupire.

_ Dans ce cas, change le cours des choses..! Au lieu de toujours t'isoler avec Callie, fais en sorte qu'on reste groupées!

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil, elle esquisse un sourire. Nous rejoignons les autres à l'entrée, puis marchons ensemble vers le terrain de sport. Je me présente au professeur, un certain Taub. Il nous demande de faire plusieurs équipes. Je souris en voyant les groupes habituels se former, comme aimantés. Erica et Arizona se regardent timidement, Callie se penche à mon oreille.

_ Oh mon dieu, il y a autre chose que de la haine dans leurs regards, hallelujha!

_ Elles me font penser à deux chiens en train de se renifler le derrière...

Mon ton sérieux la fait exploser de rire. Nous nous retrouvons donc à quatre, avec une Callie plus que ravie. Le prof nous demande d'effectuer deux tours de terrains, puis de faire quelques échauffements. Nous nous attelons en silence à notre tâche, puis nous regroupons en bordure de terrain.

_ Aujourd'hui, on va faire une sorte de petite compétition par élimination.

Ils désignent les équipes du doigts et nous assigne un numéro par équipe. Nous sommes la 3, et nous courrons la première course contre la 1 et la 2.

_ Bon, on a plus Teddy, donc Erica tu la remplace au départ. Je me met en dernière. Addison en second et Zona après elle. On est bon?

Nous acquiesçons et partons nous placer. Je me retrouve en 'seconde base' avec Meredith et Georges. Le prof signale départ, Erica se met à courir. Je me prépare à attraper le relai, et aperçois du coin de l'œil que Meredith commence à courir. Je m'y met quelques millièmes après elle, suivie de très près par Georges. Izzie peine à passer le bout de bois à Meredith, alors qu'Erica et moi nous trouvons sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je dépasse donc Meredith et accélère. Devant moi, Arizona commence à trottiner, je la rattrape assez vite et lui passe le relai, qu'elle passe ensuite à Callie. Cette dernière nous permet d'inscrire notre première victoire alors que l'équipe de Meredith finie troisième. Nous nous postons, debout, près de la ligne d'arrivée.

_ Bon. On décale les rôles. Erica passe en deuxième, puis Addison, Arizona et enfin moi. Nous sourions. Callie a définitivement une âme de petit chef. La course se termine, l'équipe de Mark, Preston, Teddy, et Owen finie en première place. Pas étonnant vu les membres. Nous nous positionnons pour la seconde course, que nous gagnons. Les courses s'enchaînent, et nous gagnons notre place en finale, contre l'équipa à Mark.

_ Bon... Je me met en premier. Arizona me suit, Erica suis Arizona, et Addison nous fait gagner. Ça vous va?

Nous répondons par l'affirmatif et allons nous placer; je me retrouve en même place qu'Owen. Un coup d'œil à Erica, elle me sourit. La course démarre. Mark a l'avantage, forcément, sur Callie. Elle passe habillement le relai à Arizona, qui arrive à distancer un peu Teddy. Ils reprennent l'avantage avec Derek, tandis qu'Erica trace. Je commence doucement à avancer, et le contact de sa main contre la mienne me motive. Je cours, ne me souciant nullement du reste. Erica. Erica. _Erica. _Je passe la ligne d'arrivée en souriant.

_ Eh bien... On a un bel ex æquo..!

Nous serrons la main de l'équipe adverse, Callie me serre dans ses bras.

_ Merciiiii de ne pas nous avoir laissé perdre face à cette grande gueule de Sloaaan!

L'intéressé rit.

_Alors les filles, ça vous branche de boire un verre chez Joe, à six heures?

Je murmure à l'intention de Callie.

_ C'est qui Joe?

_ Le gars qui tient l'Emerald City Bar, près du lycée. On l'appelle 'Chez Joe', nous... Va savoir pourquoi!

Je reporte mon regard sur Mark et hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

_ Mouais, pourquoi pas..!

Il m'adresse un immense sourire, puis nous repartons vers nos vestiaires respectifs.

_ Montgomery!

Je me retourne, le prof s'approche. Je souris faiblement en remarquant que, de près, je dois baisser les yeux pour le voir.

_ Vous faites du sport hors des heures d'EPS habituelles?

_ Je faisais du cheerleading, à New York...

_ Vous voudriez en refaire?

Je me mords la lèvre. _Non. Je ne veux plus être cette peste populaire à l'égo sur dimensionné que j'étais_, voilà ce que j'avais envie de lui dire. À la place de ça, je bafouille un misérable oui.

_ Nous auditionnons juste après... Venez!

J'accepte son invitation et repars aux vestiaires, où je suis accueillie par les regards malicieux de Callie et Erica.

_ Wouuuh ça y est, Taub en pince déjà pour notre Addison nationale..!

_ Ta gueule, Callie!

Cependant, je me met à rire avec elles.

_ Ah et les filles, je peux pas venir chez Joey.

_ Pas Joey, JOE.

_ Gniagniagnia.

_ Et pourquoi donc?

_ Auditions de pom-pom girl..!

J'imite une pose de star, ce qui provoque leurs rires. Arizona esquisse son premier vrai sourire de la journée. Elle remarque que je l'observe, son sourire semble se dissiper. Je lui souris à mon tour, et ses lèvres s'étirent à nouveau. J'accompagne les filles à l'entrée du vestiaire. Avant de repartir, Arizona se retourne vers moi.

_ Bonne chance, jolie rousse..!

Elle illustre son propos en croisant son index et son majeur. Je souris, la remercie, et rentre au chaud. Je sors mon portable de la poche de ma veste. 2 messages non lus.

De: Callie.  
Je peux pas me pointer, ce midi. Rendez-vous sous le chêne obèse!

Je souris en me remémorant le rire d'Erica à la suite de la lecture de ce même message sur son portable.

De: Numéro non-répertorié.  
You smell the daisy, You drive me crazy.

Je reconnais les paroles. 'Big Jet Plane', d'Angus & Julia. Je réponds.

À: Numéro non-répertorié.  
Hello mister, please to meet ya..?

J'entends des pas au dehors. Probablement l'équipe de pom-pom girls... Mon portable vibre dans ma main.

De: Numéro non-répertorié.  
Gonna hold you, gonna kissing my arms. ;-)

À: Numéro non-répertorié.  
Si je te sors du registre Angus & Julia, tu t'en sors quand même?

Les filles me salue, je leur explique ma présence. Une brune hausse les épaules.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde... Oh et je m'appelle Lexie Grey.

Elle m'adresse un sourire enfantin, je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

_ Oui, Grey comme Meredith…

Elle parle, mais la légère vibration dans ma paume empêche toute concentration. Je retiens vaguement les mots demi-sœurs et peste, mais à peine a-t-elle fini que je m'empresse de consulter mon nouveau message.

De: Numéro non-répertorié.  
Hold me and love me, just wanna touch you for a minute.  
Contente?

À: Numéro non-répertorié.  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it…  
Ravie!

Je pose mon IPhone avec le restant de mes affaires, et entre dans le gymnase. Deux autres filles nous rejoignent, et les essais commencent. Je passe en premier, et tout se passe magnifiquement bien.

_Misery._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII:**

_Big Jet Plane._

Je suis calmement adossée au mur, dans le jardin. À l'écart. Loin de l'orie se préparant à l'intérieur ; auprès de mes souvenirs. Ma dernière _party _remonte d'avant les vacances, c'était celle qu'on avait organisé pour me dire au revoir. J'étais encore cette fille follement amoureuse de son beau brun joueur de foot, entourée de sa meilleure amie ultra chic,,, Et maintenant je suis une post-ado obligée de rompre avec l'homme que j'aime, une post-ado sans plus aucun repères, Je ferme un instant les yeux, et je me revois aux côtés de Derek ces derniers mois. Dix mois de bonheur partagé. Des souvenirs désordonnés, et cette sensation naissant au creux de mon ventre quand je les évoque. Un entrelacs de rires, de jambes, de regards. Les saisons qui se succèdent, mes mains crispées sur sa peau, sa voix qui me rend folle. L'obscurité radieuse qui règne dans ma chambre quand je dors dans ses bras, la fièvre qui nous anime, nos discussions exaltées et nos inlassables étreintes. Le désir renaissait aussitôt satisfait. C'était magique, nous ignorions la moindre parcelle de ce monde insignifiant. Juste lui et moi, nos membres confondus, nos rires accordés, notre entente. Noyer mon regard dans ses yeux limpides et offrir mon cou à ses lèvres avides, abandonner mon corps à ses mains expertes qui me connaissait par cœur. La totale satiété de nos corps à corps, de nos cœur à cœur. Délicieuse lassitude qui freine quelques instants l'enthousiasme de la passion. Nos deux êtres épuisés gisant côte à côte, en silence, et exultent uniquement d'être ensemble. Je rouvre les yeux en sentant une larme rouler sur ma joue, Je finis mon verre de vodka orange sans orange et me remémore cette semaine de nouveauté, ces moments passés avec les filles, ces regards échangés avec Mark... Ces trois derniers jours, j'ai eu droit à une crise de rire mémorable en compagnie de Teddy, après avoir surpris la prof de math et le prof d'EM en pleine fornication ; un toast en l'honneur de mon entrée dans l'équipe de cheerleading ; des messages échangés avec un anonyme, Ce dernier point est le plus agréable. Nos échanges sont paisibles, insignifiants, et pourtant d'un intérêt hallucinant. Il ne m'est pas venu une seule fois l'envie de savoir qui se cache derrière ces messages. Des doigts frais me sortent de mes pensées. Arizona...

_ Tout va bien, Addison?

_ Oui, oui, très bien..!

Elle semble gênée, embarrassée, hésitante.

_ Hum... En fait voilà, le pseudo DJ a prévu de passer un slow,... Et je me demandais si tu voulais bien me l'accorder.

Je souris, touchée et flattée à la fois, et attrape la main qu'elle me tend. Nous rentrons, j'aperçois Callie, Erica et Owen en plein fou rire dans le canapé, me sert un shot de vodka en passant devant la table-bar. Disturbia de Rihanna fait bientôt place au silence. Les duos se forment autour de nous, et je me rapproche d'Arizona. Les premières notes du slow retentissent et je souris en coin. _Big Jet Plane_. Joli hasard. Ma cavalière noue bras autour de mon cou, je pose mes mains au niveau de ses hanches. Elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

_ J'adore cette chanson...

Un frisson me parcours. Et si l'anonyme était Arizona? Des quatre filles, elle est la seule à ne pas m'avoir donné mon numéro. Et le premier message que j'ai reçu contenait des paroles de cette chanson qu'elle adore... Je secoue imperceptiblement la tête, préférant chasser cette idée. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce moment qui sera, je le sais, éphémère. Son souffle caresse mon cou, ses doigts effleure ma nuque, son corps frôle le mien, À peine le morceau s'achève t-il que les enceintes se mettent à diffuser un titre electro. Nous nous écartons doucement l'une de l'autre, ses yeux se plongent dan les miens. Un corps me frôle, me tirant de ma transe, et j'identifie Alex, bougeant au rythme de la musique. Je me met face à lui et commence à me déhancher sensuellement, Arizona va rejoindre Callie et Erica. Le regard ancré à celui de mon partenaire, je me mord la lèvre. Je me met dos à lui, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et frotte son bassin contre le mien. Après quelques minutes, il me prend la main, m'emmène à l'étage, et nous enferme dans la salle de bain. Il me plaque contre le mur et commence à m'embrasser plus ou moins sauvagement. Je le délecte rapidement de ses vêtements et sous vêtements, il fait de même avec les miens mais s'attarde un instant sur mon string. Je grogne contre ses lèvre afin de lui intimer de me le retirer, il s'exécute. Il saisit mes cuisses, me soulève, et j'entoure ses hanches de mes jambes. J'agrippe ses fesses pour le faire entrer en moi, et il entame alors une série de vas et viens. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, mais comprends bien vite qu'il ne me fera pas atteindre l'orgasme. Il se retire, je le regarde, incrédule, avant de comprendre: pas de capote = pas d'éjaculation. Il me repose à terre, et je m'agenouille. Il serait quand même qu'il se finisse tout seul! Je le prend en bouche, et quelques secondes après il se vide. Docile, j'avale le tout avant de me relever. Un sourire satisfait s'attarde sur ses lèvres. Je souris en coin, me rhabille, et sors de la pièce. Je traverse le couloir et redescend en bas, où la fête bas son plein. Je vais vers les filles, qui sourient en me voyant arriver. Callie semble amusée,

_ On ne se demande pas ce que tu as été faire..!

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de m'affaler dans le canapé. Erica, assise à côté de moi, passe son index au coin de ma bouche. Je tourne la tête vers elle, étonnée: elle sourit, amusée.

_ Désolée, il te restait un peu de blanc...

Nous explosons de rire. Soudain, les premières notes de Loca Loca résonnent dans la pièce emplie de corps. Nous nous regardons toute les quatre l'espace d'un instant, puis nous dirigeons d'un trait vers la piste de danse, au milieu de tout le monde. Nous entamons une danse langoureuse, secouant nos fesses, nos poitrines. Petit à petit, un cercle se forme autour de nous. Nous nous lâchons comme jamais, bougeant au rythme de la musique, comme en transe. Les filles viennent graviter autour de moi, et sans crier gare, Callie vient sensuellement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Des sifflements se font entendre, sifflements s'intensifiant lorsqu'Arizona fait comme Callie. Je souris, puis me tourne vers Erica. J'hésite puis vient poser mes mains de chaque côtés de son visage. Nos lèvres se touchent à peine, et ce durant un petit moment. Puis nous nous éloignons et continuons notre danse. À la fin du morceau, des cris remercient notre prestation. Nous mimons une révérence, puis retournons vers le canapé en riant. Arizona attrape une bouteille de Malibu en passant, bouteille que nous descendons bien vite. (…) Erica est allongée au sol, la tête sur mes genoux, ma propre tête sur ceux de Callie, avachie sur le canapé. Nous regardons Arizona se déhancher sur la piste, amusée. Lorsqu'elle revient, dégoulinante de sueur et les cheveux en bataille, je leur propose de rentrer. Ma proposition est accueillie par un bâillement sonore d'Erica. Elles vont récupérer leurs vestes pendant que je vais au toilettes. Quand j'en sors, Mark est accoudé au mur. Il me regarde en souriant.

_ Ta première soirée à Seattle t'a plu?

_ Tip top!

Je lève le pouce en signe d'approbation, souriante.

_ Vous partez?

_ Oui. Nous allons finir la soirée entre filles à faire des trucs pas très très catholiques.

Il rit, puis se penche sur moi et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ À lundi, alors!

J'acquiesce, dissimulant ma surprise, puis rejoins les filles. Callie me tend ma veste, je l'enfile. Nous sortons en saluant Teddy de la main, puis marchons vers la voiture. Erica aide Arizona a marcher. Cette dernière est la plus bourrée de nous quatre, sans aucun doute. Callie monte près de moi, les deux blondes à l'arrière. Nous roulons jusqu'à la maison, je parle de danse avec ma voisine de siège. Je descends et entre, suivie des filles.

_ Faim?

_ Non…

_ Non plus.

_ OUIIII.

Je me retourne vers Arizona, qui se dirige vers la cuisine en titubant.

_ Pâtes?

_ OUIIII!

_ Montez prendre une douche, vous débarbouiller, et tout et tout, je m'occupe de la bouffe.

Callie s'exécute, aidant Arizona à gravir les marches, tandis qu'Erica reste avec moi.

_ Tu aurais quelque chose de frais à boire?

_ Regarde dans la porte du frigo. On a un peu de tout…

Elle sort la bouteille de jus d'orange. Et se sert un verre.

_ Tu en veux ?

_ Non, merci. Quoique…  
Je m'approche d'elle, lui prend son verre, et le boit.

_ Merci!

Elle me tire la langue, se ressert un verre. Je met l'eau à bouillir, m'appuie contre le plan de travail en fermant les yeux. Peu après, je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur mon front. J'ouvre les yeux, Erica me regarde dubitativement.

_ Sopalin mouillé, ça aide à avoir les idées claires…

Je souris, puis referme les yeux pendant qu'elle entreprend de m'humidifier le visage. Je repense aux baisers de ce soir. Alex, Callie, Arizona, et Erica. Mark…

_ L'eau bout.

J'ouvre les yeux. En effet, de grosses bulles remontent à la surface. Je verse assez de pâtes pour deux personnes, au cas où une de nous aurais finalement faim. Je remue un peu l'eau, Erica s'assoit sur le plan de travail me faisait face.

_ Tu étais une leader à New York, pas vrai..?

Je baisse la tête, me retourne de moitié.

_ Je l'ai tout de suite sentit. Tu es assez réservée, mais pourtant tout le monde finit par être attiré par toi. Tu es belle, riche tes amis le sont aussi si je me fie aux photos sur ton mur. Alors pourquoi c'est avec nous que tu traîne, et pas avec les plus huppés, genre les footballeur, les pom-pom girl, et tout?

Je soupire faiblement, puis me tourne face à elle.

_ Besoin d'un peu de changement dans ma vie. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je suis une intouchable de nature. Là, j'ai l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ, de ne plus vivre superficiellement. Vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Le genre d'ami simple avec qui on passe les plus beaux moments de notre vie.

Elle semble touchée, car un petit sourire se dessine sur ces lèvres. Je me retourne vers les pâtes et entends quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier, puis quelqu'un le descendre plus lentement. Arizona déboule, je la regarde. Elle est en sous vêtements. Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller, et mes mains trembler. Callie arrive derrière elle, en pyjama.

_ Désolée, j'ai pas réussi à la convaincre de s'habiller. Par contre la douche lui a remis les idées un peu au clair.

Elle regarde Arizona regarder la casserole.

_ Enfin… Je crois.

Nous rions, je déclare que le repas est prêt. J'installe une assiette et une fourchette pour Arizona.

_ Erica, tu veux prendre une douche?

_ Hm oui je veux bien, merci.

Elle me suit dans l'escalier, puis jusqu'à ma chambre.

_ Tu veux y aller en premier?

Elle marque un silence, puis souris malicieusement.

_ On y va pas à deux?

J'entre dans son jeu et accepte sa proposition. Je retire mes vêtements, attrape une seule serviette dans le dressing, et vais dans la salle de bain. Elle m'y précède, et retire ses sous vêtements qu'elle laisse tomber à terre. Mes yeux s'attardent un instant sur ses courbes, puis je retire moi même mes sous vêtements. J'allume ensuite la douche et grimpe dans la baignoire. Elle m'y rejoins. La proximité de son corps nu me fait frémir. Nous nous postons côte à côte sous le large jet d'eau, nous savonnons, puis je sors et m'enroule dans la serviette. Elle éteins l'eau, puis comprend que la serviette est pour nous deux. Elle s'extirpe alors de la baignoire, viens près de moi et écarte mes bras pour avoir une place dans la serviette. Je referme mes bras sur elle. Nos corps sont totalement collés, et mon corps frémit un peu plus à ce contact. Nos soufflent se heurtent, mon front se colle au sien. Nous restons un temps indéfini ainsi, puis elle parle d'une voix haletante est basse.

_ On devrait se rhabiller…  
J'acquiesce, nous nous exécutons dans le silence puis redescendons auprès d'Arizona et Callie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII:**

_Explode._

Nous discutons un peu en bas, puis remontons dans ma chambre. Callie et moi nous installons sur le lit, les deux magnifiques blondes sur un matelas installé au sol.

_ Qui dort où?

_ Moi sur un matelas!

Nous dévisageons Arizona, blasées de son idiotie, puis nous interrogeons les unes les autres du regard.

_ Ok, on se le fait aux petits bouts de papiers tirés au sort..!

Je me lève en prononçant cette phrase, attrape une feuille sur mon bureau et en déchire quatre petits bouts où j'inscris nos noms. Je vide le contenu d'une petite boîte sur mon bureau et y place les bouts de papiers.

_ Une main innocente..?

Callie s'esclaffe.

_ Arizona-la-vierge fera l'affaire.

L'interessée lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_ Je suis PAS vierge!

_ D'un point de vue médical, si..!

Je regarde Arizona, choquée.

_ Tu n'as jamais couché avec un mec! Woooow.

Elles rient de ma réaction, puis Arizona consent à faire la main innocente. Elle attrape un premier bout de papier, le déplie.

_ Callie. Et…

Elle met un temps avant de piocher le second nom. Et c'est compréhensible: elle à beau avoir fait une trêve de guerre avec Erica, elle n'en reste pas moins jalouse. Je suppose donc que si le nom pioché est celui de la blonde, elle risque de faire un scandale et de crier à l'arnaque. Elle attrape enfin le papier, et lit le nom qui y est inscrit. Elle semble soulagée, mais pas folle de joie.

_ Addison.

Callie me sourit, Erica et Arizona échangent un regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Nous nous asseyons sur le lit, chacune à un coin. Arizona s'exclame.

_ On fait un 'la vérité rien que la vérité'?

Je ne connais pas ce jeu, mais suppose vu le nom qu'il s'agit de se poser des questions et d'être totalement franche dans les réponses.

_ D'accord tu commences. Il s'est déjà passé qui que ce soit avec Teddy?

Arizona sourit franchement à Callie, et enchaîne directement.

_ Oui, avant qu'elle n'arrive, nous avons passé une nuit ensemble, juste comme ça, entre amies.

Les exclamations fusent, puis Arizona me défie du regard.

_ À quel âge as-tu 'égaré' ton pucelage?

Je ris légèrement, nerveuse et honteuse.

_ À douze ans, avec un certain Steve. Nous nous côtoyions depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

Airs ébahis, puis je me tourne vers Erica.

_ Pourquoi Callie? Pourquoi pas Teddy, ou Izzie, où n'importe qui d'autre?

Vide sonore, seule la musique est audible. L'intéressée fait comme si de rien n'était, Erica soupire.  
_ Parce qu'à l'époque où je l'ai connue, elle était fragile et instable et en temps que future cardio, j'aime rendre les choses fragiles en choses fortes.

_ Tu me compare à un cœur malade? Sympa, je retiens.

Callie fait semblant d'être vexée, Erica s'avance près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras, puis lui fait un bisou sur la tempe. Arizona fait semblant d'être dégoûtée. Erica reprend sa place, puis interroge Callie sur le nombre d'amants qu'elle a eu. Au fur et à mesure des questions, nous sentons la fatigue nous prendre. Les deux blondes rejoignent le matelas posé au sol et s'y installent tandis que Callie et moi nous allongeons dans mon lit. J'éteins la lumière et seule la lumière de la chaîne hi-fi éclaire la chambre. Nous entendons les filles gigoter.

_ Arizona, fais pas semblant de dormir et passe moi un peu de couette!

Cette dernière glousse. Se fait ensuite entendre un bruit de bisou, puis une exclamation d'Erica.

_ Aaah mais pourquoi tu m'as embrassée!

_ Pour te dire bonne nuit!

Erica soupire, Callie et moi rions doucement. Quelques minutes après, la respiration des filles se trouve devenir lente et régulière. Callie bouge près de moi, et un murmure s'élève d'elle.

_ Tu dors?

_ Non… J'écoute la respiration d'Erica et Arizona.

Je souris, puis soupire.

_ Quoi?

_ Je comprends pourquoi tu es paumée entre les deux.

_ Ah oui?

_ Mh. Elles sont toutes les deux belles, différentes…

_ Dis moi Addison, tu ne serais pas en train de devenir bisexuelle..?

Je ris nerveusement.

_ Je me posais la question, justement. Elles sont toutes deux attirantes. Enfin non en fait vous êtes toutes les trois attirantes. Et à New York, aucune fille ne m'attirais particulièrement… C'est peut être le changement d'air qui fausse mon jugement.

_ Oui, ou l'alcool..!

Nous rions doucement.

_ Au fait… Mark m'a embrassée, tout à l'heure.

_ Embrassée genre embrassée, ou juste… Embrassée..?

_ Euh… Embrassée, mais je suis pas sûre.

_ Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'était un baiser approfondit avec léchage d'amygdales et tout compris ou juste le bisou chaste?

_ Le bisou chaste. Bien que j'aurais préféré que ce soit l'autre…

Je soupire, puis rajoute.

_ Mais oui, je sais, il est avec Teddy.

_ Justement, non, il ne l'est plus. Teddy a embrassé Owen, hier matin. Elle l'a dit à Mark, puis l'a largué.

_ Oh… Ils étaient mignons pourtant tout les deux.

_ Mignons, mais trop identiques.

Elle bouge un instant, et je la sent plus proche de moi.

_ Bon et toi avec Karev?

_ C'était chiant, et bien trop rapide et bâclé pour me plaire.

_ Je le trouve bizarre, ce mec. Il tire toutes les meufs sans la moindre éthique. En fait c'est depuis l'année dernière qu'il est comme ça. Il y avait une fille au lycée, qui était souvent seule. Elle s'appelait… Rebecca, il me semble. Tout le monde l'appelait l'Inconnue, ou Jane Doe. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment, et une nuit on l'a retrouvée dans le parc. Elle s'était cognée la tête, et à son réveil elle s'est trouvée avoir des blancs, des pertes de mémoires. C'est Alex qui l'a retrouvée. Il est resté à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil, personne ne savait qui étaient ses parents. Elle lui a avoué qu'ils étaient décédés, qu'elle était à la charge de sa grand mère depuis ses quatre ans, mais que sa grand mère était elle aussi décédée peu de temps avant. Alex et elle se sont liés, ayant tous deux du mal à supporter leur vie actuelle. Pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, il l'appelait Ava. Le souci c'est qu'à force de vouloir être Ava, de vouloir plaire à Alex, elle a commencé à développer des symptômes de schizophrénie. On lui a trouvé un oncle dans le New Jersey, elle y a été envoyé, et son oncle à été chargé de l'envoyer dans une clinique psychiatrique à New York.

_ Il a eu des nouvelles?

_ Elle lui a juste fait connaître la date supposée de sa sortie. À savoir le mois de novembre… Et lui, tout ce temps, il a couché avec toutes les filles possibles. Avant de se rapprocher d'Ava, il était fou amoureux d'Izzie, et je pense qu'elle l'était aussi. Mais elle disait ne pas vouloir de relation avec qui que ce soit. Mais elle a eu Georges… Alors Alex et elle ont eu une sacrée dispute, et depuis ils s'adressent à peine un regard.

_ Eh bien dis-moi, c'est mouvementé à Seattle..!

_ Oh oui! Eh le petit ami de Stevens-la-blondasse, Denny, est déficient cardiaque. Et Meredith est une dépressive-suicidaire chronique. Owen a été traumatisé par le meurtre de ses parents, Mark a grandit en étant presque orphelin, …

Je la coupe, surprise.

_ Presque orphelin? Mais pourquoi?

_ Ses parents étaient toujours sortis à droite ou à gauche, le laissant seul à la maison. C'est les parents de son meilleur ami de l'époque qui s'occupaient de lui.

Cette révélation me fend le cœur, pour la simple raison que je me suis trouvée dans le même cas que lui. La voix de Callie murmure une phrase à peine audible.

_ Eh oui, on a tous nos petits secrets dans la classe…

_ Tu crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu sois toi-même? Regarde Arizona. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est lesbienne, et personne n'en a rien à foutre.

Silence. Puis un sanglot étouffé.

_ Callie?

_ Je… Je sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là… J'ai envie de tout recommencer, de recommencer ma vie à zéro… Rien rater.

J'attrape son menton entre mon pouce et mon index, la force à me regarder.

_ Tu n'as rien raté. Au contraire tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Tout ce que tu juges comme étant des erreurs n'étaient que le fil conducteur de ton avenir. Tu es formidable, Callie. Tu es une fille extraordinaire. Le genre de fille que j'aimerais être.

_ Tu l'es.

_ Oh non… Ici, personne ne me connaît vraiment. Je suis ce genre de fille qui se cache derrière son apparence. Et c'est en partie à cause des autres, parce que la plupart des gens fixent leur opinion sur ce qu'ils voient. Depuis toute petite, je me complais à exacerber mes déceptions, mes réflexions amères: la communication si boiteuse avec ma mère, ce père trop con et trop absent, l'idiotie des autres mômes dans l'ensemble cruels et limités et avec qui je ne pouvais donc prétendre à aucune connivence. En maternelle je choisissais déjà mes fréquentations en fonction de leur notoriété et de leur prestige. Avant mon entrée au collège, mes parents ont déménagé à l'autre bout de New York, du côté de Newark. J'ai donc totalement changé de camarades de classe. Et j'ai décidé de me forger une carapace de vie trop bien pour les autres. (Je soupire) Oui, à onze ans j'étais déjà une garce finie. Là où j'ai atterris, presque tout le monde se connaissait. Et pourtant j'ai foutu le bordel par ma simple présence. Les autres devenaient hypocrites en menteurs pour pouvoir se compter parmi mes 'amis'. Et pourtant, les personnes avec qui je passais mon temps étaient franches, sincère, et drôles. Les autres bouffons pensaient qu'il fallait être comme moi pour me plaire. Erreur, quelqu'un comme moi m'aurait rendue totalement dingue. Bref, j'avais une renommée dans tout le secteur, et mon entrée au lycée fût glorieuse. Belle, riche, libertine, cynique et acerbe, je faisais partie de la tête de classe. Invitée dans toutes les soirées, j'en ressortais avec un ou plusieurs gars, la plupart du temps un ou deux consommé sur place, et deux cents numéros de plus dans mon répertoire. Je promettais de rappeler, je promettais une belle et tendre histoire, je promettais monts et merveilles. Je mentais pour baiser.

Callie s'exprime dans un souffle, comme horrifiée.

_ Non. Ça ne peut pas être vrai…

_ Pourtant ça l'est. J'ai pris ce déménagement à l'autre bout des States comme une seconde chance, et je suis résolue à devenir plus sage, plus sérieuse. Pourtant, j'ai couché avec un gars que je connaissais à peine, pour une sombre et inconnue raison. Bref, les faits sont là, Callie. Je suis loin d'être à ta hauteu…

Elle me coupe d'un baiser d'abord maladroit car empressé. Cependant, je glisse mes doigts contre sa joue, et la pression de ses lèvres s'attendrit. Elle ne demande rien de plus que ce baiser, pas de sous-entendus sexuels, ou de promesse. Juste un geste spontané. Lorsque nos lèvres se sépare, je la sent sourire.

_ Alors si tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, tu es en passe de le devenir.

Je souris à mon tour, touchée de sa croyance en moi. Au fond, peu de monde m'a vraiment soutenu dans ma vie. Impulsivement, je passe mes bras autour d'elle. Elle se raidit sur le coup, puis se détend et vient nicher sa tête sur ma clavicule.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, à Seattle. Je suis heureuse que tu veuilles cesser d'être une garce. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je sens que tout va s'arranger et rentrer dans l'ordre, maintenant…

Elle dépose un baiser sous mon menton, je fais de même sur le sommet de son crâne. Je ne sais pas combien de temps après nous nous endormons, peut être des secondes, des heures ou peut être des jours, mais je sais que nous sombrons simultanément dans les bras de Morphée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX:**

_Billie Jean._

Les journées se succèdent et se ressemble. Un enchevêtrement des filles, de Mark, d'entraînements de cheerleading, de cours. Depuis le soir de la fête chez Teddy, Callie et moi sommes très proches, complices. Erica et Arizona se supportent de plus en plus, au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde. Arizona passe son temps à taquiner Erica, Erica passe son temps à emmerder Arizona. Entre Mark et moi, la situation aussi à évoluée. Nous jouons un peu au chat et à la souris un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. On se cherche, on s'effleure, puis on repart. Callie a obtenu son permis, l'équipe de foot du lycée à remporter un match important les qualifiants à une compétition tout aussi importante. J'ai de moins en moins d'échange avec mon anonyme. Nous sommes la veille de mon séjour d'une semaine à New York, et Artcher ne sait toujours pas s'il vient ou non avec moi. Je suis dans mon dressing, et je galère à choisir mes vêtements pour la semaine. J'ai décidé de remplir ma valise de moitié, afin de pouvoir ramener des nouvelles fringues de mon séjour. Mon portable sonne, je déccroche sans regarder de qui il s'agit.

_ Oui?

_ Je crois que je vais venir…

_ Artcher, ta chambre est à dix mètres de la mienne. Tu pouvais pas lever ton cul pour me l'annoncer?

_ Euh écoute petite sœur, je suis à poil dans mon lit, j'ai de la semence plein la main, donc non je pouvais pas.

Mon frère me blase vraiment, parfois.

_ Et ça tes venu comme ça, en pleine éjaculation ?

_ Exactement. Je me dis qu'il faut que je revoie Tom, ne serait-ce que pour tourner la page et pouvoir me faire branler par une autre main que la mienne.

Je ris légèrement. Il fait cette allusion car il a rencontré un garçon à Seattle Lucas. Il a faillit aller plus loin avec lui, mais ses sentiments pour Tom l'on bloqué.

_ Très bien. Tu commande ton billet?

_ Je m'en occupe dès que j'ai nettoyé les gouttes contenant ma progéniture!

_ Artcher, tu es répugnant.

_ Il paraît, oui. Eh dis moi, il faudra quelqu'un pour nous emmener à l'aéroport. Callie est libre, tu crois?

_ Je sais pas. Je me renseigne et je te tiens au courant.

Il approuve et nous coupons. Quelques secondes après, je l'entend s'affairer dans la salle da bain, ce qui me fait sourire. Je descend, avec une folle envie de manger une pêche. Je remonte ensuite afin de finir ma valise. Je fais alors la check-list de ce qu'il me faut pour la semaine. Lisseur, nécessaire de toilettes, make-up, c'est bon. Porte-feuille, IPod, ordinateur portable, chargeurs, c'est bon. J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, mais n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi. Je regarde l'heure: 19:40. J'ai rendez vous à neuf heure au ciné avec les filles, afin d'aller voir Sound Of Noise, un film policier suédois sur mon fond musical. En attendant que mon dégueulasse de frère ai fini de nettoyé ses conneries, je décide d'appeler Callie. Elle décroche au moment où j'allais raccrocher.

_ Ça a intérêt d'être important parce que j'étais en pleine séance maquillage pour ce soir!

_ Très iiiimportant! Tu fais quoi demain matin à huit heures?

_ Je dors probablement.

_ Oh si ce n'est que ça, tu pourrais nous emmener à l'aéroport Artcher et moi? Parce que cet abrutit vient, finalement, et qu'il n'a as très envie de laisser son 'bébé' sur le parking pendant une semaine.

Elle accepte. Au moment de raccrocher, j'ajoute une phrase qui la fait sûrement rougir à l'autre bout.

_ Pas besoin de te maquiller, tu es sublime au naturel.

Artcher ouvre la porte de la salle de bain donnant sur ma chambre.

_ Ta chambre, c'est l'autre porte.

_ T'es sûre?

Il me tire la langue.

_ Alors, elle accepte.

_ Elle accepte de m'emmener moi, mais elle est dubitative sur mon frère qui n'a rien de mieux à faire qu'à se masturber un samedi après midi.

_ Gniagniagnia. La salle de bain est libre, sale peste.

Je lui sourit, puis prends le relais dans la salle d'eau. J'opte pour un bain, ayant une heure devant moi pour me préparer. Je met mon portable à sonner à huit heures vingt, et me plonge dans le bain. Bain moussant à la fraise, un pur bonheur. Je me relaxe un peu, songeant à tout ce que je vais retrouver à New York. Naomi, Sam, la pollution, Ste Marie, la 5ème Avenue, le Coffe Shop où l'on allait presque tout les matin, Derek et ses si parfaits cheveux… La sonnerie de mon réveil me tire de mes souvenirs. Je sors, me sèche, et attrape rapidement une tenue d ans mon dressing. Jean assez moulant bleu clair, haut décolleté blanc, talons rouges vernis. Je mettrais le blouson en cuir que m'a offert Artcher pour mon anniversaire par dessus. J'enfile les vêtements, laisse sécher mes cheveux à l'air libre, et me dirige au miroir de la salle de bain pour me maquiller. Ce soir, je la joue soft et rouge. Donc simple trait de crayon noir, mascara, et un peu de rouge à lèvres rouge, et une très légère touche de fond de teint. Je reviens dans ma chambre et consulte mon portable. 20:42. J'éteins la lumière, signale à Artcher que j'y vais, et descends. En passant devant la grande glace de l'entrée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'analyser rapidement ma tenue. Le jean laisse deviner mes cuisses si parfaites, aux dires de Callie, le décolleté laisse apparaître ma clavicule, et le blouson donne une petite touche de _rebel attitude_ à mon allure. Je consulte ensuite mon visage. Le mascara accentue la couleur si grise de mes yeux, et la presque absence de fond de teint révèle une claire, laiteuse. Mes cheveux presque secs ont commencé à s'onduler légèrement, et ce dernier détail modifie totalement mon apparence. Fière du résultat, je sors et remonte l'allée jusqu'au cinéma. J'y retrouve Arizona, Teddy et Erica qui m'étreinte rapidement.

_ Callie est partie nous prendre les places. On la rejoint?

J'acquiesce, nous entrons. Une foule est déjà là foule que je scinde en deux grâce à mon allure de VIP. Nous rejoignions notre amie au comptoir, en train de payer les billets. Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, sa bouche s'ouvre en grand.

_ Addison, tu es… Sublime.

_ C'est les cheveux qui font ça, ma belle.

Je lui embrase la joue. Le gars de l'accueil nous tend les billets et nous souhaite une bonne séance en se rinçant l'œil dans mon décolleté. Nous montons et choisissons des places vers le milieu de la salle. Il y a encore très peu de monde, dans la mesure où ils ont ouvert les portes plus tard qu'à l'habitude. Nous galérons pour choisir qui s'essayera à côté de qui, et c'est Teddy qui finit par trancher. Elle d'abord, ensuite Arizona, Erica, moi, puis Callie. Nous nous installons donc, et je décide d'aller nous prendre du pop corn. Teddy, prise d'une pressante envie de pipi m'accompagne. Je l'attend à l'entrée des toilettes, puis elle me suit jusqu'au stand de nourriture. Je commande trois gros pots de pop corn. Les 'serveurs' semblent débordés et me demande de patienter. Je regarde intensément Teddy.

_ C'est comment de coucher avec Mark Sloan?

Elle rit.

_ C'est à Callie que tu devrais demander, elle se l'ai fait plus de fois que n'importe qui!

_ Callie ne serait pas objective, il est son meilleur ami! Alors que toi, tu restes toujours franche et honnête.

Elle me remercie, et se plonge dans la contemplation de l'affiche dans mon dos avant de répondre.

_ Plus que jouissif. Plus qu'orgasmique. Il est un de mes meilleurs coups. Ce mec sait faire de choses… Tu n'as même pas idée de les imaginer dans tes rêves les plus torrides!

Je ris, prends mon pop corn, le paye et remonte. Arrivée près des filles, je confie les pots à Teddy pendant que j'enjambe les deux blondes étant restées dans la salle. Je perds l'équilibre et atterrit presque sur Arizona, mes mains appuyées sur le siège de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle sourit en coin.

_ Là tu es censée m'embrasser je crois.

Je m'esclaffe, mais elle me vole un baiser avant de me pousser pour me remettre droite. Je passe au dessus des genoux d'Erica et m'assois. Teddy garde un pot, Erica un second, et Callie le dernier. Le film commence quelques minutes plus tard, et il se trouve être un chef d'œuvre cinématographique et musical. Je plonge ma main dans le pot de pop corn, et mes doigts frôlent ceux d'Erica. Nous tournons la tête au même moment, et au lieu de ressortir de la nourriture, je ressors sa main. Elle entrelace nos doigts et je la laisse faire. Dans les dernières minutes du film, alors que les deux protagonistes échangent un baiser, je remarque du coin de l'œil les têtes de mes deux voisines se tourner l'une vers l'autre, donc vers moi, et je reste tétanisée, ne sachant vers laquelle me tourner. Le film s'achève, toute la salle applaudit. Nous sortons du cinéma, Teddy s'allume une clope.

_ Ça vous dit de manger un petit quelque chose chez moi?

Elles acceptent, je commande chez le chinois. Callie propose de nous emmener, Erica s'assoit devant et nous nous serrons à l'arrière. Elle se gare devant la maison, et je remarque que seule les lumières du bas sont allumées. J'entre, Artcher est vautré dans le canapé, torse nu, devant un reportage animalier.

_ Eh Addie, tu savais que les singes arrivaient à accomplir plusieurs positions de kamasutra en…

Il se retourne vers moi et remarque les filles. Sa phrase reste inachevé et il se lève pour venir les saluer. Teddy ne le quitte pas des yeux, ce qui me donne envie de rire: elle ne sait pas qu'il est gay, et elle se damnerait pour se le taper. J'annonce à Artchy que j'ai commandé chinois, il manque de me sauter au cou en apprenant que j'ai aussi commandé pour lui et se contente d'un 'je t'aime petite sœur' sur un ton mielleux. On sonne, je vais récupérer nos repas que j'apporte sur la table basse. Nous mangeons en discutant de choses et d'autres. Le temps passe vite, trop vite, comme à chaque fois que je suis avec les filles. Elles s'en vont, Callie les ramène. Avant de partir, elle annonce qu'elle sera là à huit heure et quart, nous opinons. Les filles me souhaite bon voyage et me serrent dans leurs bras avant de partir. Artcher débarrasse les emballages de nourriture, et je lui souhaite bonne nuit avant de monter. En haut des escaliers, je lui cri.

_ C'est à toi pour le bisou!

_ Je saiiiis! J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

J'entre dans ma chambre, prends à peine la peine de me déshabiller et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je dus m'endormir avant qu'il arrive, car quand je me lève en pleine nuit pour aller faire un petit pipi, je me trouve être sous les couvertures.


End file.
